L'Enfant Cachée
by Zelda Jedusor
Summary: Zelda Jedusor est une jeune orpheline de 16 ans. Un jour elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière, mais pas à part entière... Reviews Siouplé !
1. Une Etrange Lettre

Saluuuuut !   
Moi c'est Botan-chan ! Je vous présente ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter ! Je l'ai intitulé " L'Enfant Cachée " parce qu'elle raconte l'histoire de la fille de Lord Voldemort… je ne vous en raconte pas plus, voici mon premier chapitre !!   
  
  
  
  
  
1   
  
Une étrange lettre…   
  
  
Un homme se tenait devant moi en me tendant la main ; en me parlant dans une langue inconnue. Cet homme était affreux. Il avait des yeux de serpents, un visage creux et cireux, comme s'il était mort-vivant et deux fentes en guise de nez. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Il sifflait, crachait, comme un serpent. Il avait de longs doigts fins, comme les pattes d'une araignée, une peau blanche comme neige et portait une longue robe noire. De l'autre main, il tenait un étrange bout de bois, qui ne cessait de jeter des étincelles vertes et argentées. Et quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de moi… je me réveillai en sursaut. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, je dirigeai mon regard vers mon réveil : il était minuit. Après cela, il m'était impossible de me rendormir. Rien que le souvenir du visage de cet homme me donnait l'envie de vomir. J'avais pourtant l'impression de le connaître.   
Tant bien que mal, je parvint à me rendormir, en essayant de penser à autre chose réconfortante comme… mon anniversaire…   
Je vis dans un orphelinat depuis ma naissance. Mes parents m'ont laissé ici en disant qu'ils reviendraient me chercher quand " le temps sera venu ". Combien de temps vais-je encore attendre ? La directrice m'a raconté cette histoire une seule fois. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque. C'était un jour où ma meilleure amie, Marilyn, s'était faite adopter par des milliardaires. J'ai alors demandé à la directrice si un jour, moi aussi, j'allais me faire adopter. Elle m'a répondu que mes parents m'avaient déposée ici un jour, en attendant que je grandisse " loin du danger ", soit disant. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui, et personne ne se souvient de la date de mon anniversaire, le treize juin… sous prétexte que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Un jour, Linda, la " chouchou " de la directrice, fêtait son sixième anniversaire. J'ai voulu lui faire une farce ne mettant une couleuvre dans sa part de gâteau mais l'animal est ressorti au mauvais moment : lorsqu'elle porta la cuillère a sa bouche, la couleuvre sorti et Linda poussa un cri de terreur comme personne n'en avait jamais entendu. J'ai alors parlé une langue inconnue, lente et pleine de sifflements ; c'était dans cette langue que l'homme dans mon rêve m'avait parlé. Je cru pendant un moment que je parlais au serpent, que je lui demandais de laisser Linda tranquille, de ne pas la mordre. A mon grand étonnement, le serpent fit volte-face et s'en alla dans les fourrés. Depuis, plus personne ne m'adressa la parole. C'était très dur pour une petite fille de cinq ans de n'avoir aucun amis.   
Mon petit-déjeuner fini, je m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre afin de ne plus entendre cette petite prétentieuse de Linda qui racontait qu'une centaine de garçon étaient venus la voir lorsqu'elle était au centre commercial. Mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce, un hibou s'engouffra dans la fenêtre la plus grande, portant comme une espèce de lettre de couleur beigeâtre. Il se posa devant moi, comme si ce qu'il portait m'était destiné. A peine avais-je détaché la lettre de la patte du hibou qu'il s'envola. Elle portait un cachet étrange : quatre espèces écusson ne formant qu'un avec la lettre " p " en son centre.   
Quand je découvrit le contenu de cette lettre, j'ai cru qu'on voulait me faire une plaisanterie pour mon anniversaire, mais la lettre disait :   
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE   
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore   
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin   
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers.   
Chère Mlle Jedusor,   
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Compte tenu de vos antécédents familiaux, vous rentrerez directement en sixième année.   
Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.   
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises.   
Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de sixième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.   
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,   
Professeur M.McGonagall, directrice-adjointe.   
  
Sans réfléchir, je fonçai au bureau de la directrice, sans prendre la peine de frapper, alors qu'elle suivait son émission préférée.   
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie, dis-je en lui montrant la lettre, si c'était une lettre destinée à me faire rire, eh ben c'est complètement raté !   
- Ah, ça y est, dit-elle d'un ton réjoui, tu l'as reçue cette fameuse lettre. Quand ton père t'a déposée chez moi il y a exactement seize ans, il m'a avertie que tu allais recevoir une lettre spéciale lors de ton seizième anniversaire. J'avais à peine vu son visage : il paraissait vieux et rongé par le temps. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de toi, jusqu'à ce que ce fameux jour arrive.   
- Mais… mais c'est… je serais vraiment une… une…   
- Une sorcière… , affirma-t-elle, oui, tu es une sorcière. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à accepter qui puisse vraiment exister de telles personnes en ce monde. Quand ton père est venu te déposer ici, à l'orphelinat, il m'a dit que tu étais une sorcière, tout comme lui. Il m'a fait une petite démonstration : il a fait jaillir un bouquet d'étincelles du bout de sa baguette magique et il a formé ton nom avec, ma petite Zelda…   
- Mais… mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas gardée avec lui, demandais-je, il ne voulait plus de moi ?   
- Oh non ! Bien au contraire ! Il aurait voulu te garder avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas que tu grandisses dans la " persécution ". Va savoir pourquoi. Il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails : dès que je lui ais promis que je prendrais soin de toi…   
- Quel soin…   
- … il a aussitôt disparu. Si ça t'allait pas comme soin, fallait pas rester. Je te forçais pas à…   
- Non, mais je plaisantais. Bon ben, comment on va faire pour aller acheter toutes mes fournitures ? Et en plus ça existe pas la " voix 9 ¾ " à ce que je sache !   
BOUM BOUM BOUM ! A peine eu-je fini ma phrase que des coups violents furent frappés à la planche en bois qui servait de porte au bureau de la directrice. BOUM… la planche céda.   
Un géant se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait une barbe qui cachait pratiquement toute sa tête et avait de longs cheveux hirsutes.   
- Je crois que c'est avec lui que tu vas partir, dit la directrice.   
- Bonjour jeune fille, dit le géant, je m'appelle Rubues Hagrid. Je suis le Gardien des Clés du domaine de Poudlard. Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid.   
- Poudlard, m'étonnais-je, qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
- Comment ? s' étonna-t-il, Tu ne connais pas ce qu'est Poudlard ? J'aurais espéré que tu en sache un minimum sur le monde de la magie…   
- Avant qu'on mette la faute sur moi, dit précipitamment la directrice, à la fois effrayée et surprise, je tiens à préciser que moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'est Poudlard. Le père de Zelda a à peine eu le temps de me la confier qu'il est aussitôt reparti. Elle ne connaît rien du monde de la magie.   
- Très bien. Alors, par où commencer, s'interrogea Hagrid. Poudlard est la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde de la sorcellerie. Les études se passent en sept années. Toi, tu vas directement rentrer en sixième année étant donné que ton père était un… très puissant mage. Elle se divise en quatre maison : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Je suppose que tu vas suivre l'exemple de ton père et aller à Serpentard.   
- Comment s'appelait mon père ? demandais-je.   
- Il s'appelait… heu…Tom Jedusor…, dit le géant, d'un air mal à l'aise. On l'appelle aussi V… Voldemort. Mais je préfèrerais que tu l'appelle Tom Jedusor.   
- Pourquoi " Voldemort ", demandais-je, pourquoi un tel surnom ?   
- Parce que… bon, autant y aller. Ton père est le plus grand sorcier noir que le monde de la sorcellerie n'ai jamais eu. Il a tué d'innombrables gens d'une manière effroyable, avec un sort impardonnable. Il… il est le plus grand ennemis que Dumbledore n'ai jamais eu. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis et… d'amis. Si… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je ne préfère pas en parler.   
- Bon, eh bien comment vais-je acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin ? Je n'ai pas un sou sur moi et je doute que l'orphelinat me payera mes études, dis-je en regardant la directrice, je me trompe ?   
- Ton père était très puissant, répondit Hagrid, donc il était très riche. Tu es très riche… donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous partons pour Londres afin d'acheter tes fournitures scolaires.   
- Vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes s'il vous plaît ? demanda la directrice. J'ai deux trois petites choses à mettre au point avec Zelda.   
- Bien sûr, madame. Zelda, je t'attend dehors.   
- Bon. Zelda. Tu compte revenir pendant les vacances de Noël ?   
- Bien sûr que non. Je reste à Poudlard et je vais même m'arranger pour que je puisse rester pendant les vacances d'été, lui dis-je. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je rentrerais après avoir acheté mes fournitures. Je me trouverais un petit hôtel de sorcier ou une auberge. Je suis sûre que tu ne voulais plus me voir sous ton toit après ce qui viens de se passer. Ca te va ?   
- Heu… je… oui. Mais ne crois pas que je te vire pour autant. Je dois avouer que je tiens à toi comme si tu étais ma propre fille.   
- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as plus parlé pendant onze ans… Au revoir.   
- Au revoir…   
Je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs pour faire mes valises. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi heureuse, à part le jour où Linda avait découvert la couleuvre dans son gâteau. Pendant que j'entassais le peu d'affaires que je possédais dans une valise, je me demandais si tout cela était bien réel. Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! J'avais tellement de questions à poser au géant Hagrid. C'est en le voyant à travers la fenêtre que je me suis rendue compte que je ne rêvais pas. J'étais une sorcière…   
Je descendis les escalier du dortoir et je vis que tous les pensionnaires m'attendais dans la grande salle à manger.   
- C'est vrai que t'es une sorcière ? me demanda Lizzie, la plus jeune des pensionnaires. Tu vas partir loin de nous pour toujours ?   
- Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondis-je, mais je reviendrais peut-être vous voir de temps en temps ! Et je vous ramènerais peut-être même des cadeaux, dis-je en m'adressant aux plus jeunes, tandis que vous, dis-je au plus grands, vous ne méritez que mes adieux.   
- Zelda, attends !   
C'était Karl, le beau gosse de l'orphelinat. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut…   
- Quoi, lui demandais-je, si tu veux me demander un sort qui pourrais faire en sorte que tu puisse draguer toutes les filles que tu croises, désolée mais j'en connais pas…   
- Non… c'est pas ça, je… je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissée pour compte ces…   
- …onze dernières années, terminais-je, c'est pas grave, ça m'arrangeait. Bon eh bien je vous dis au revoir pour certains, adieu pour d'autres et… et voilà.   
- Zelda… , m'interpella Karl je voulais te dire aussi…   
- Quoi…   
Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serrait si fort que je n'arrivais presque plus à tenir ma valise. Jamais un garçon de l'orphelinat ne m'avait parlé et encore moi serrée dans ses bras. Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Ma main droite se posa sur la poitrine de Karl, projeta un éclair mauve et bleu électrique et il fut projeté à trois mètres du sol. Quand il atterrit au sol, il y eu un craquement sinistre qui indiquait qu'il s'était au moins cassé un bras. Tout le monde s'était précipité vers lui, Lizzie s'était cachée les yeux. Du sang gicla de sa bouche et il fut secoué de spasmes. Il me regardait avec des yeux pratiquement vides d'expressions. Ses lèvres bougeaient, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Je distinguai un " pourquoi ", mais je faisais mine de ne pas avoir vu et partis.   
  
C'est alors que je pris enfin la porte de sortie qui me menait vers mon destin.   
  
  
  
  
Ah ! Toujours là ? C'est que ça vous a plu alors ^^ ! Hein ?… Qu… quoi ? Le quoi? Le deu… aaaaaaah !! Le deuxième chapitre ! Il vient, il vient…   
Laissez-moi un pitit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions… quelles qu'elles soient… positives de préférence ^^ !   
  
Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye ^_______________^   
Botan-chan ! 


	2. Direction Chemin de Traverse !

Salut !   
J'entame actuellement le huitième chapitre et j'arrive pas a bien décrire ce qu'il se passe… mais vous en êtes qu'au deuxième, alors j'ai le temps de le finir !   
Vous allez me dire que j'ai copié des passages dans le livre, mais c'était dans le temps où j'avais pas encore trop d'imagination… faut pas m'en vouloir ^^ !   
Allez, bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
2   
  
Direction Chemin de Traverse !   
  
Je suivais à présent le géant dans les rues de la ville. Les gens se retournaient en voyant Hagrid - il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne. Je étais encore bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne soit pas mort. Je ne voulais pas avoir une mort sur la conscience, en tout cas. Londres était à quelques heures de train. Nous avions dû le prendre au moins trois fois afin d'arriver dans une rue bondée de gens qui faisaient du shopping. Hagrid m'amena alors dans un tout petit pub délabré qui s'appelait " le Chaudron Baveur ". Sans lui, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais vu. Il y avait des sorciers et des sorcières qui lisaient le journal - je suppose que c'est le journal des sorciers - en buvant une petite liqueur, d'autres qui parlaient avec le barman. Mais quand Hagrid est rentré, tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler et avait dirigé son regard sur le géant. Il s'avança au comptoir et le barman lui demanda :   
- Hagrid, je te sers un p'tit quelque chose à boire ?   
- Non, je peux pas, je suis en mission pour Poudlard, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Tu aurais une chambre - de luxe - libre pour cette demoiselle ?   
Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était remis à parler.   
- Une chambre de luxe pour une charmante demoiselle, ça roule !   
- J'aurais préféré qu'il supprime l'adjectif " charmante ", dis-je à Hagrid, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la cours derrière le pub. Où se trouve le Chemin de Traverse ?   
Au moment même où je prononçai cette phrase, il comptait trois briques en partant de la gauche au-dessus d'une poubelle et tapota une brique qui s'enfonça aussitôt dans le mur en laissant un petit trou. Le trou s'élargi et devint aussitôt assez grand pour que nous puissions passer au travers. Le Chemin de Traverse se tenait devant nous. C'était une grande rue, bondée de sorciers et de sorcières qui faisaient leurs courses. Il y avait de jeunes sorciers aussi qui semblaient être à Poudlard, pensais-je.   
- Hagrid, dis-je, pleine d'enthousiasme, vous m'aviez dit que j'étais riche…   
- Oui, excuse-moi. J'ai eu tellement de travail ces temps-ci que je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre convenablement à tes questions. Donc, il n'y a qu'une seule banque de sorciers en Angleterre. C'est Gringotts. Elle est tenue par des gobelins.   
- Est-ce que les sorciers ont une unité de monnaie ?   
- Oui, ce sont les mornilles, les noises et les Gallions. Justement, nous allons te retirer de l'argent pour que tu puisses acheter tout ce dont tu as besoins.   
- Comment fait-on pour en retirer ? Est-ce que ça se passe comme chez nous les mortels ?…   
- Ici, les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques sont appelés les " Moldus " car même si nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, nous ne sommes pas immortels. A Gringotts, il suffit de donner la clé à un gobelin ou d'effleurer la porte du coffre qui nous appartient afin qu'il nous y conduise. Pour cela nous devons emprunter un petit wagon qui nous permettra d'y accéder… personnellement, je n'aime vraiment pas prendre ce wagon… il me donne la nausée…   
Gringotts était un somptueux bâtiment avec, à l'intérieur, une centaine de gobelins qui s'affairaient à transporter des cargaisons de grosses pièces d'or et à remplire des fiches. Hagrid s'approcha alors d'un comptoir en demandant :   
- La fille de… Vous-Savez-Qui… désirerait aller chercher de l'argent dans son coffre…   
Le gobelin me demanda de lui montrer ma main afin qu'il puisse voir si mes empruntes correspondaient bien à celles que mon père lui avait donné. La vérification effectuée, le gobelin nous mena dans les fins fonds de la terre. Le wagon tournait, virait tout en s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs de la Terre. On voyait des centaines de coffres s'aligner. Soudain, le wagon s'arrêta net. Hagrid fut secoué d'un frisson.   
- Je déteste prendre ce wagonnet, disait-il, il me donne vraiment trop la nausée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Zelda ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue de tout le trajet !   
- En fait, je n'arrive toujours pas à admettre que je suis une sorcière. Quand vous êtes venu me chercher, c'était comme si je savais que vous alliez venir. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de voir toutes ces choses anormales au monde des moldus… c'est étrange…   
- C'est normal, le sang de ton père est tellement puissant que tout te paraît normal, dit-il avec un petit rire.   
- J'ai encore une autre question…   
- Pas maintenant, je crois que le gobelin s'impatiente, dit-il avec un sourire.   
- Mademoiselle, dit le gobelin, il faut que vous effleuriez la porte avec l'index de votre main gauche.   
Bien qu'on ne vit pas ce que cachait la porte, celle ci semblait translucide. Je fis ce que le gobelin m'a dit de faire. Soudain, la porte semblait se décomposer et découvrit un trésor : il devait y avoir des milliards de pièces de tous genres. Je ne savais pas combien je devais prendre, alors je me tournai vers Hagrid.   
- Hagrid, je…   
- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une bonne poignée de pièces et après on verra en fonction de tes besoins.   
Je m'exécuta aussitôt. Je ne savais plus où mettre de la tête avec toutes ces montagnes dorées. Le poids des pièces pesait dans mes poches et à chaque pas, il y avait un léger tintement. Le voyage en wagon recommença, et Hagrid fit de nouveau des grimaces.   
Enfin de retour dans le Chemin de Traverse. Hagrid m'a dit d'aller jusqu'à un magasin où je pourrais trouver mon uniforme pendant qu'il allait prendre un petit remontant au Chaudron Baveur. Le magasin était grand et il y avait plusieurs robes de couleurs différentes. Des vertes émeraude, des mauves foncées, et encore d'autres plus étranges les unes que les autres. Une petite sorcière replète s'approcha alors de moi.   
- C'est pour Poudlard ? me demanda-t-elle. Mets-toi sur le tabouret là-bas. Un garçon essaye déjà son uniforme.   
Je m'avançais vers le tabouret lorsque mon regard s'attarda sur le garçon. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond, presque blanc. Il avait des yeux gris, le teint pâle et un nez crochu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, mais je croyais le connaître. Je l'imitai et montai sur le tabouret tandis que la sorcière me qui faisait essayer une robe, s'affaira à coudre un ourlet. C'est alors que le garçon engagea la conversation :   
- Salut, tu vas à Poudlard ? me demanda-t-il. C'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vue avant.   
- En fait, je suis nouvelle. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin me disant que j'étais une sorcière.   
- Vraiment… , dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Et tes parents, ils sont sorciers ?   
- Déjà, je ne sais pas si j'ai une mère, mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, je suis la fille de...   
- OH MON DIEU !!!   
La sorcière qui épinglait le bas de ma robe poussa soudain un cri d'horreur, elle avait les mains plaquées contre la bouche. J'avais beau regarder dans toutes les directions, mais je ne voyais rien qui puisse déclencher une telle hystérie. Mais le garçon m'a dit que c'était moi que la sorcière regardait. Ou plutôt, elle regardait le tatouage que j'avais sur la nuque. Une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Je n'ai jamais su d'où provenait ce tatouage. La sorcière courut aussitôt jusqu'à une porte de l'arrière boutique, suivie de celle qui s'occupait de la robe du garçon.   
- Je peux voir ce qui leur a fait peur ? me demanda le garçon.   
- Bien sûr.   
Je soulevais mes longs cheveux noirs de geai pour qu'il puisse voir mon tatouage, puis je sentis son doigt effleurer ma nuque.   
- C'est le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il enfin. D'où tu sors ça ?   
- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai depuis ma naissance.   
Puis je m'assis sur le tabouret, et le garçon fit de même.   
- Au fait, demandais-je. Comment tu t'appelles ?   
- Drago Malefoy, enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire. Et toi ?   
- Zelda Jedusor, dis-je avec un même sourire. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es à Poudlard ?   
- Cette année sera ma sixième, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique et en la faisant tourner dans ses doigts. Et je dois avouer que je me débrouille très bien.   
J'eus un petit rire.   
- C'est ta baguette magique ? Est-ce que je peux la toucher ? lui demandais-je.   
- Bien sûr ! dit-il avec un sourire.   
Je pris sa baguette dans ses mains. Tout à coup, une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et argentées sortirent du bout de la baguette. Peu à peu, le rêve dans lequel se trouvait l'homme revint dans ma tête. Mon tatouage sur ma nuque me fit tellement mal que j'en tombai à genoux. La douleur se répandit jusque dans ma tête. Puis je sentis des mains prendre les miennes. Je relevais ma tête : la personne qui me tenait les mains était l'homme qui avait apparut dans mon rêve. Ses longs doigts entouraient les miens et ses yeux fixaient les miens. Mais cette fois, d'autres personnes formaient un cercle autour de nous, en poussant des exclamations enthousiastes. L'homme portait une longue cape et au moment où il enlevait son capuchon… je me réveillai.   
Un homme se tenait devant moi .   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je.   
- Vous vous êtes évanouie.   
C'était un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Drago. Des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il me tendit la main pour que je puisse me relever.   
- Où sont passées les couturières ? demandais-je.   
- Aucune importance, dit l'homme. Vous avez reçu un énorme choc en touchant la baguette magique de mon fils. Vous devriez vous reposer.   
- Vous avez raison. Je crois que je reviendrais demain pour acheter le reste de mes fournitures.   
- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Drago.   
- Oui, je retourne au Chaudron Baveur. Je crois qu'Hagrid m'y attend d'ailleurs.   
- Hagrid ! Tu connais Hagrid ! demanda Drago, d'un air scandalisé.   
Le père de Drago eût un air aussi scandalisé que lui.   
- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a accompagné pour venir ici. Pourquoi ?   
- C'est une grosse brute, cet homme…   
Au même moment, Hagrid entra dans la boutique et resta figé pendant un moment.   
Puis il me prit le bras de force, en grognant un " J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire… ". Drago avait ouvert la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose j'eu à peine le temps de prendre mes robes que Hagrid m'entraînait dehors. - Ces gens ne sont pas fréquentables, Zelda !   
- Non au contraire, ils sont très sympathiques !   
- Hagrid, laissez-la !   
C'était le père de Drago, suivi de Drago lui-même et d'une femme qui devait être sa mère.   
- Hagrid, laissez cet enfant, répéta-t-il. Zelda, vous n'avez rien ?   
- Non, non, ça va. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais rentrer.   
- Hagrid !   
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs de geai et aux yeux verts courait en sa direction.   
- Harry! s'exclama Hagrid.   
- Harry Potter, dit Mr Malefoy, un quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rictus.   
Le garçon, nommé Harry, s'arrêta soudain dans sa course. Il regardait alternativement la famille Malefoy, Hagrid ainsi que moi.   
- Harry, je te présente Zelda Jedusor, dit Hagrid, sans faire attention aux Malefoy.   
- Jedusor! Mais… co… comment est-ce possible !?   
Soudain, mon tatouage m'a refait mal. Les images de mon rêve revenaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais retomber, mais des bras me retenaient. Puis je me relevai, la main sur ma nuque. Drago me tenait par les bras.   
- Papa, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mr Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit de la ramener à la maison. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour elle d'être entourée de personnes de son… environnement.   
- Il n'en est pas question, grogna Hagrid, qui les avait entendu.   
Le garçon nommé Harry s'était évanoui aussi, mais lui, il avait une main sur son front.   
- Zelda, Harry, je crois que vous ne devriez vous côtoyer, tous les deux. Harry, où dors-tu ?   
- Je suis au Chaudron Baveur, pourquoi ?   
- Zelda aussi y est, dit Hagrid. Comment allons nous faire… Zelda, tu ne peux pas retourner à l'orphelinat ?   
- Il n'en est pas question !   
- Dans ce cas… et toi, Harry ?   
- Je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley.   
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Mr Malefoy qui commençait à s'impatienter, je propose que Zelda vienne chez nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ainsi Mr Harry Potter restera au Chaudron Baveur et il n'y aura pas de problèmes.   
- J'ai dit…, commença Hagrid.   
- Hagrid ! m'exclamais-je. Laissez-moi allez chez les Malefoy…   
- Très bien. De toute façon, c'est le meilleur endroit qui puisse exister pour toi. Viens Harry, on s'en va.   
Puis ils s'en allèrent. Harry avait du mal à suivre Hagrid qui courait presque.   
- Merci beaucoup, Mr Malefoy, dis-je. Comment puis-je vous remercier…   
- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est avec plaisir que je vous accueil chez moi.   
- J'ai une tonne de trucs à te montrer, dit Drago, et à t'apprendre aussi…   
- Pas de problèmes !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Franchement, moi je trouve que Drago il drague Zelda depuis le début, pas vous ? C'est vrai qu'avec ses " allures de propriétaire ", comme le dirait si bien Rowling, il est obligé de faire bonne impression devant ses (futures) conquêtes !   
Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Je dois préparer mon troisième chapitre intitulé " Le Manoir des Malefoy "… pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée de ce qu'il vous attend.   
Bye !   
Botan-chan l'éternelle heureuse !! 


	3. Le Manoir des Malefoy

Salut tout le monde !!   
Tout d'abord, je remercie Ange Jedusor (petite soeur ^^)pour sa review. Je me suis pratiquement détruit le cerveau pour essayer de faire une fanfic digne de ce nom alors... DES REVIEWS !!! mdr !   
... Je le vois venir le petit Dragounet... ^^ On invite une fille à la maison et... WAHAHAHAHA !! ptdr ! Mais non, mais non, enfin...   
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et tâchez de ne pas vous endomir avant la fin !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
3   
  
Le Manoir Des Malefoy   
  
  
Nous étions montés dans une espèce de diligence, attelée de quatre chevaux noirs, qui disparut du Chemin de Traverse pour aussitôt réapparaître sur un chemin de terre, bordé d'arbres sinistres, qui nous menait jusqu'à un portail de fer forgé, avec deux serpents entrelacés. La diligence s'arrêta pendant que le portail s'ouvrait, puis reparti lentement, traversant un long chemin de béton, bordé de haies parfaitement taillées. La diligence s'arrêta progressivement et un petit vieillard ouvrit la porte en aidant Mrs Malefoy à sortir, Mr Malefoy, Drago et à son grand étonnement, moi.   
- Nilce, dit Mr Malefoy, veuillez préparer une chambre de luxe pour cette jeune demoiselle et la débarrasser, elle sera notre hôte jusqu'à la fin des vacances.   
- Bien, monsieur, répondit le major d'homme.   
Puis il prit mes bagages.   
- Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, dis-je à Drago tandis que nous entrions dans la demeure. Je n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle maison !   
Le manoir paraissait assez petit de dehors, mais à l'intérieur il était somptueux. Un immense hall sombre se tenait à l'entrée, avec deux escaliers latéraux qui menaient à un étage, plus sombre encore que l'intérieur. Il y avait des cadres où des gens étranges marmonnaient des choses sur mon passage, des statues qui ne cessaient de changer de pause et des pots avec des fleurs carnivores.   
- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter, dit Drago, en voyant mon expression intriguée.   
- Oui, je veux bien…, mais c'est immense !   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart des pièces sont réservées à mon père, dit Drago, tandis que nous montions les escaliers. Un étage m'est entièrement réservé, j'y conserve toutes sortes d'objets magiques rares, j'en fait la collection.   
- C'est…   
Mais les escaliers s'étaient mis à trembler sous mes pieds. J'eus beau me tenir par la rambarde, mais les escaliers tremblaient de plus en plus. Mais lorsque Mr Malefoy monta, ils cessèrent aussitôt.   
- Notre goule a élu domicile sous l'escalier, dit-il tandis qu'il montait. Je ne peux rien faire, elle est trop têtue, n'est-ce pas, Drago, dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire que Drago lui rendit aussitôt. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'il y a des invités, mais cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'elle est plus énervée que d'habitude…   
Puis il disparut le long d'un couloir noir.   
- Une goule ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, c'est… heu… en fait je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai…, dit Drago. Mais à ce que mon père m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu dans les livres, c'est un monstre facilement apprivoisable dépourvu de peau qui peu changer de forme autant qu'il le désir. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas en voir une pour de vrai.   
- Amusant, dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.   
Puis il me conduit vers un autre escalier qui montait vers une lumière éblouissante. En haut des escaliers se trouvait une immense pièce qui devait être une espèce de grenier, mais il y avait une énorme cage de fer où de petites choses voletaient par-ci, par-là.   
- Ici, c'est la pièce où je conserve des êtres de lumières.   
- Des êtres de lumières ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, des petits insectes qui se chargent de la lumière du jour pour briller toute la nuit.   
Elles ne dorment que très rarement et ne mangent que de l'herbe. C'est pour ça que leur cage se poursuit dans le jardin de derrière.   
- C'est mignon. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le style de garçon à t'occuper de ça.   
- Ben en fait, ces petites bestioles envahissaient le jardin, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné, alors je les ais enfermés dans cette cage. Si tu veux, on peut les voir de plus près.   
- Ce serait super ! Mais… elles ne piquent pas j'espère ?   
- Non, aucun danger. Seulement, elles aiment bien s'accrocher dans les cheveux, alors tu ferais bien d'attacher les tiens.   
Quand mes cheveux furent enfin attachés en chignon, Drago ouvrit la porte de la cage et tous les êtres de lumière s'échappèrent par la fenêtre.   
- Viens, dit Drago, il faut que tu leur montre que tu n'as pas peur d'eux.   
- Ils ressentent la peur ?   
- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je sois avec toi la première fois, on ne sait jamais.   
Et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Quelques êtres revenaient, mais repartaient aussitôt.   
- Il faudrait qu'on s'approche de la fenêtre, dit Drago. Ils sont tous dehors.   
- Ce doit être beau la nuit, dis-je.   
- Tous les soirs de pleine Lune, je me lève pour venir les voir. Quand je suis à Poudlard, j'envoie un hibou à ma mère pour savoir comment c'était, mais en général, les êtres de lumière offrent un plus grand spectacle en été.   
- Je n'ais jamais rien vu de comparable… c'est comme des lucioles, mais… en mieux…   
Soudain, une clochette retentit.   
- Il est temps d'aller dîner, dit alors Drago. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire avant… tu viens avec moi ?   
- Oui, bien sûr.   
Il referma alors la porte de la cage et me fit signe de le suivre. La cloche retentit encore une fois et Drago jugea préférable de ne pas contrarier ses parents et de s'empresser de les rejoindre. Nous étions arrivés dans une salle immense où il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et plusieurs canapés vert foncé. Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée " assez grande pour que trois personnes puissent y tenir ", pensais-je. Plusieurs meubles étaient jonchés de terre à cause des plantes carnivores qui jouaient au tennis avec une mouche morte et une grande horloge se tenait à l'ange d'un mur.   
- Je ne savais pas que les plantes carnivores savaient jouer au tennis, dis-je d'un air amusé. C'est la première fois que j'en vois avec une… conscience.   
- Dans notre monde, même les photos ont une conscience. Les personnages bougent dans leur cadre alors que chez les moldus, ils restent immobiles.   
- Ce qui explique pourquoi les peintures bougent aussi dans leur cadre.   
Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle à manger où Mrs et Mr Malefoy nous attendaient. Mr Malefoy parlait à la cheminée et Mrs Malefoy donnait à manger aux plantes carnivores.   
- Ton père… parle à la cheminée ? demandais-je, intriguée.   
- Non, pas à la cheminée, à… Macnair, un vieil ami, dit-il en se penchant pour mieux voir.   
- Zelda, appela Mr Malefoy en me faisant sursauter, viens par ici, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.   
J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Drago et me dirigeai vers la cheminée. Le buste d'un homme avec une barbe noire, parsemée de blanc se tenait à l'intérieur. Il s'inclina profondément et dit :   
- C'est une joie de vous revoir, Miss Jedusor.   
- De… de me revoir ? dis-je.   
- Oui, tous les… amis… de votre père ont été conviés à une fête lors de votre naissance. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu faire votre connaissance, mais je ne savais pas que j'aurais le plaisir de vous revoir de si tôt…   
Puis il se ré-inclina si profond qu'on ne voyait plus que son dos. Je me sentais plus qu'embarrassée devant tant de bonnes manières : jamais à l'orphelinat nous n'apprenions de telles choses. Drago m'appela alors vers une fenêtre pour que je vienne voir quelque chose. Je m'excusai et le rejoignais. Il me montra alors quelque chose qui courait dans le jardin. Quelque chose de vert et petit, avec des verrues sur la tête. Il était poursuivit d'un hibou grand duc qui plongea sur lui, l'attrapa avec ses serres et disparut dans un petit bois.   
- Ca, c'était un gnome, dit Drago. Mon hibou adore les pourchasser parce qu'il sait qu'après, il a droit à une récompense.   
En effet, un instant plus tard, le hibou revint et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Drago.   
- Je… peux le toucher ? demandais-je.   
- Bien sûr. Prends ça et donne-lui.   
- C'est…   
- Oui, une souris morte. Il ne mange que ça.   
Le hibou prit le cadavre de souris que je lui tendais puis, pendant que je le caressais, il quitta l'épaule de Drago pour se poser sur la mienne. Puis quand il finit de manger, il me mordilla affectueusement le doigt puis reprit son envol par la fenêtre.   
- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, dit Drago. C'est la première fois qu'il se prend d'affection pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas.   
- J'aimerais tellement avoir une chouette ou un hibou ! dis-je. C'est pratique pour envoyer des lettres, n'est-ce pas ?   
- Oui, très. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais un phénix.   
- Ca existe vraiment ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, mais c'est très rare. D'après mon père, il n'y a que le directeur de Poudlard qui en ait un en Grande Bretagne. - Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve, avec un phénix. Il était vert foncé et ses ailes avaient des reflets d'argent…   
- Drago, Zelda, à table.   
Mrs Malefoy nous avait appelés. Sur la table, il y avait divers mets succulents, du poulet, de la dinde, toutes sortes de boissons, dont du rhum (" à bon ? ") et plusieurs sortes de desserts.   
A la fin de ce copieux repas, le ventre bien remplit, Drago et moi fûmes autorisés à sortir de table.   
- On mange toujours comme ça chez toi ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, tout le temps, dit Drago. Après ma mère se plaint d'avoir prit des kilos !   
Puis nous remontions voir si les êtres de lumière daignaient se montrer, tout en imaginant jusqu'où la grosseur de notre ventre pouvait aller. Nous avions déjà atteint la porte quand Drago se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il m'amenait vers une double porte où il y avait deux serpents entrelacés " comme sur le portail ", pensais-je. Il poussa la porte qui laissa découvrir des centaines de livres et de grimoires. Il y avait trois tables avec des lampes qui brillaient étrangement.   
- Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose, dit Drago en me faisant sursauter. Ca répondra peut-être à des questions que tu t'es posée. Mon père m'a donné l'autorisation des te le montrer… et de te le dire. En fait, tu es… la fille de…   
- Tom Jedusor, oui je sais.   
- Ah, dit Drago, d'un air étonné. Alors tu dois savoir que c'est son signe que tu portes sur ta nuque. Mon père aussi, a la même. Mais il est sur son bras droit.   
Il monta à une échelle et prit un gros livre de reliure de cuir, avec de grosses lettres argentées.   
- Tu es l'unique descendante d'un mage très noir. Tu as donc de très grands pouvoirs et à ce que dit ce livre, tu n'as pas besoin de baguette magique pour en user.   
- Oui, je sais, je… m'en suis déjà servie, dis-je en hésitant un peu.   
- Comment ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ?   
- J'ai perdu mon sang froid… un garçon m'a énervé et je l'ai projeté à 3 mètres du sol.   
- Vraiment… , dit Drago d'un air inquiet.   
- Seulement, je ne sais pas s'il est vivant ou pas, dis-je, avec une expression qui n'avait rien de dramatique, comparé à celle de Drago.   
Il m'a regardé pendant un moment la bouche ouverte, d'un air effaré. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris.   
- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? dit-il enfin.   
- Comme ça comment ?   
- Ben… tu te fiches de savoir si ce garçon est en vie ou pas…   
- Bah ! J'en ai rien à faire, dis-je en allant vers la fenêtre. Il m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Pendant onze ans, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et ce n'est que quand je pars qu'il me dit qu'il avait " regretté de ne pas m'avoir parlé durant ces onze dernières années ".   
- Il devait beaucoup tenir à toi, dit Drago d'un air déçu.   
- Oh que non. Il vouait que je reste pour profiter de ma magie. Oh regarde, dis-je en montrant quelque chose à la fenêtre. On dirait que ton hibou veut entrer.   
J'ouvrai la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer, puis il passa la fenêtre en trombe pour atterrir en catastrophe sur la table où Drago était assis.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandais-je.   
- Il adore faire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi.   
- Il est peut-être fatigué… ou alors il a faim.   
- Ca m'étonnerais. Vu comment son ventre est rebondit, il a dû s'empiffrer de trois ou quatre rats.   
- Tant que ça, murmurais-je. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il attrape des êtres de lumière et qu'il les mange ?   
- Non, ils ne sont pas comestibles pour les hiboux et les chouettes. Il m'aide plutôt à en ramener quand il en trouve qui se sont échappés.   
- Tu sais, je voudrais pas que tu te trompes à propos de moi, dis-je en le rejoignant à la table où il était.   
- Comment ça ?   
- Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je suis… passablement… enfin, comment dire. Je ne suis pas une bonne petite fille sérieuse, loin de là. Disons que je profite de ma jeunesse.   
- Je ne comprends toujours pas.   
- C'est pas grave, tu comprendras quand on se connaîtra mieux. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup le garçon qu'on a rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi ?   
- Harry Potter la célébrité, dit-il avec dégoût. C'est celui qui a fait perdre ses pouvoirs à ton père. Je ne l'aime pas parce que…   
- Parce que tu es jaloux, peut-être…   
- Moi ! Jaloux de ce balafré ?! Tu te fiches de moi ! tempêta Drago.   
- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne voulais pas t'énerver, dis-je avec un petit rire. Mais tu es jaloux quand même parce qu'il est célèbre et pas toi !   
- Zelda ! Si tu recommences…   
- Si je recommence quoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi…   
Mais il était trop tard. Il s'était lancé à ma poursuite avec un gros livre dans ses mains. Son hibou ne cessait de hululer et volait à travers toute la pièce. Puis voyant que son gros livre ne faisait que le ralentir, il le jeta sur une table et continua sa poursuite avec les bras tendus devant lui. Il valait mieux que j'attache mes cheveux afin qu'il ne puisse pas les attraper, mais il changea de direction. J'eu à peine le temps de voir par où il avait bifurqué qu'il se trouva devant moi.   
- Je t'ais eu, dit-il.   
Puis se laissa tomber sur un canapé bien moelleux. Epuisée, je fis de même. Le hibou vint nous rejoindre peut après.   
- Pourquoi as-tu pris un livre ? demandais-je.   
- Ah, ça… c'est l'habitude de prendre ce que j'ai sous la main lorsqu'un gnome s'attaque à mes êtres de lumière.   
- Tu n'allais quand même pas me taper j'espère…   
- Mais non.   
- Au fait, comment il s'appelle ton hibou ?   
- Voldemort.   
- Voldemort ? dis-je, étonnée. Ca m'étonne, Hagrid avait dit qu'il n'était pas bon de prononcer ce nom…   
- Au collège, je fais semblant en disant " Tu-Sais-Qui ", mais comme mon père était un partisan du tiens, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui.   
Nous sommes restés un moment sans parler, à contempler les centaines de livres qui jonchaient les immenses étagères.   
- Et si je m'exerçais un peu à la magie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandais-je.   
- Si tu veux. Voldemort, tu peux aller chercher ma baguette s'il te plaît ?   
Le hibou hulula pour approuver.   
- Tu sais Zelda, je crois que… non rien.   
- Que quoi ? demandais-je. Dis-moi !   
- Ca n'a aucune importance, dit Drago. Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour utiliser tes pouvoirs sans baguette magique ?   
- Ca non plus, ça n'a aucune importance, dis-je en reprenant le ton de Drago.   
- Zelda !!   
- Quoi !! Quesstuveux ? Je ne te dirais rien si tu ne me dis pas ce qui n'a " aucune importance ", soit disant…   
- C'est difficile à dire, voilà tout, dit Drago. Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr…   
- Tu sais, moi non plus, je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça s'est passé, dis-je. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis énervée. Alors commence pas si tu veux pas subir le même sort.   
- D'accord, dit Drago, avec un petit rire. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous contrarier Maîtresse…   
- Oh, c'est bon…   
- Aller viens, dit Drago, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. On a eu une journée bien remplie, surtout toi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pourvu que la chambre de Zelda ne soit pas la même que celle de Drago !... Mais Drago est trop bien élevé pour ça et Zelda a beaucoup de répondant alors vaut mieux pas se risquer...!   
J'espère pouvoir vous retrouver pour le quatrième chapitre plein de rebondissements (boing, boing) !   
Botan la Follan ! =^.^= 


	4. Le Phénix aux Reflets d'Argent

Coucou ! Que pensez vous de la description de la maison des Malefoy ? J'arrive bien à me la représenter mais j'arrive pas à la décrire. J'espère que ça sera assez clair pour vous en tout cas !   
J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : Bonne lecture !!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
4   
  
Le Phénix Aux Reflets D'Argent   
  
  
Ma chambre était immense. Une grande porte-fenêtre se tenait au bout de la pièce et laissait apparaître un croissant de Lune magnifique. Mes affaires avaient été montées et rangées dans une grande armoire en ébène très sombre. Un lit baldaquin se dressait au milieu de la pièce, avec de grands rideaux vaporeux vert foncé. A l'orphelinat, je n'avais droit qu'à un petit lit improvisé dans un dortoir de six mètres carré. Les garçons dormaient aussi dans le dortoir, mais interdiction de s'approcher des filles, surtout de moi. Le gros plein de soupe, John Kassidy, ronflait à en faire tremblait les vitres tandis que Linda, la prétentieuse, se glissait de temps en temps dans le lit de Karl en prétextant qu'elle avait froid… en plein été. La petite Lizzie dormait près de moi, car elle était la plus petite et avait peur du noir. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je dormirais dans une chambre d'un tel luxe. Epuisée, je me laissai tomber sur le bon lit moelleux, tout en appréciant sa chaleur, malgré que nous soyons en été. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, des images s'insinuaient peu à peu dans ma tête, mais une lumière vint soudain perturber mon pseudo-sommeil. Elle filait devant la porte-fenêtre, laissant de petites traînées argentées sur son passage. Attirée par la curiosité, ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je sortais sur le balcon, un magnifique ciel étoilé, sans aucun nuage, se profilait devant moi. Au loin, vers la gauche, je voyais la cage des êtres de lumière qui brillaient de milles feux. Peut-être que la traînée lumineuse que j'avais vue n'était que l'un d'entre eux qui s'était échappé. D'ailleurs Voldemort ne devrait pas tarder à sortir pour aller le chercher. Pourtant, aucun hibou en vue. Il apparut enfin, sortant de la porte d'un balcon à gauche du miens. Une silhouette se tenait aussi sur le balcon. C'était Drago. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés en arrière, comme d'habitude, mais lui tombaient sur les épaules et je dois avouer que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il s'était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, tout comme moi, et regardait voler son hibou qui décrivait des cercles autour d'un immense arbre qui ressemblait à un monstre dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il fit aussitôt du sur-place pour ensuite venir se poser sur mon bras. Il attendait certainement quelque chose, mais une main vint lui donner quelque chose qui le fit partir.   
- J'ai vu que tu ne dormais pas, alors je me suis permis d'entrer.   
- Drago ! m'exclamais-je, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
- Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis sortis sur le balcon et c'est là que je t'ai vu.   
- Tu ne dormais pas ? demandais-je.   
- On pourrait parler de choses plus évoluées, tu ne trouves pas ?   
- Oh, mais je m'efforçais à m'adapter à ton niveau, tu sais, dis-je avec un petit rire.   
- Ha ha, très marrant, dit-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne te fais pas encore à " l'esprit " de la maison ?   
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je… j'ai vu comme des éclairs argentés, alors je suis sortie.   
- C'était probablement un être de lumière, dit Drago. Voldemort est peut-être aller le chercher.   
- Drago, je peux te poser une question ? demandais-je.   
- Bien sûr…   
- Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?   
- Comment ? dit-il, étonné.   
- Ben oui, une petite amie, une petite copine, une chérie, une amoureuse… enfin voilà quoi !   
- Je… heu… n… non, pourquoi ? dit-il avec le teint légèrement rosé.   
- En fait, je suis curieuse de savoir quel est ton genre de fille, dis-je.   
- Mon genre de fille ? Je sais pas… Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça   
- Sais pas non plus. Tu devrais commencer à y penser, tu sais ! dis-je.   
- Ben, en fait, mon style de fille serait… une jolie fille aux longs cheveux noirs de geai, avec les yeux verts. Voilà mon style de fille, dit-il.   
- Ah, ça c'est bizarre…   
- Quoi ? demanda Drago.   
- … je n'en ai jamais vu de " jolies filles aux longs cheveux noirs de geai avec les yeux verts ", dis-je. Tu recherches vraiment la perle rare !   
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a une tout près de moi, et qui n'est là rien que pour moi, dit-il avec un ton amusé.   
Pendant qu'il disait cela, il glissait un bras autour de ma taille. Mais il se ravisa avec un petit sourire et s'assit sur un petit banc en bois que je n'avais même pas remarqué.   
- Tu sais Zelda, dit Drago, je ne mens pas, tu es vraiment mon style de fille.   
- Vraiment…   
- Oui, vraiment. Et tu sais quoi ?   
- Tu vas me dire que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu feras tout pour m'avoir, dis-je avec un petit rire, tout en le rejoignant sur le banc.   
- Tu as tout deviné. J'ignorais que tes pouvoirs pouvaient aller jusque là !   
- Je m'étonne moi-même parfois !… tu es vraiment sérieux ? demandais-je, avec un air étonné.   
- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis c'est normal, une fille comme toi on en rencontre pas à chaque coin de rue. En plus, tu es une sorcière… tu es parfaite.   
- Ah, Drago, personne n'est parfait, dis-je. On a tous des défauts, il suffit de bien chercher. Tu vois, comme je te connais à peine, je pourrais dire que tu es parfait. Mais tu vas sans doute me dire que non, que tu as des défauts… et voilà.   
Nous sommes restés à regarder le ciel pendant au moins cinq minutes. Quelques gnomes allaient et venaient dans le jardin et s'amusaient à faire peur aux êtres de lumière à travers leur cage. Voldemort partait aussitôt à leur poursuite. Les gnomes couraient alors dans tous les sens et disparaissaient dans la forêt.   
- Tu sais, Zelda, dit enfin Drago, je ne te dis pas ça parce que tu es la descendante directe de Voldemort, mais je tiens vraiment à te protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, ni qu'on te touche…   
- Drago, je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule, dis-je. Selon toi, j'ai d'immenses pouvoirs et je m'en suis déjà servie - pour une simple étreinte, qui plus est - alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour moi.   
- Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que tu sois sans protection, voilà tout. As-tu déjà été amoureuse ? me demanda-t-il.   
- Je… non, jamais. Pourquoi ?   
- Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi, pourquoi je cherche tant à te protéger.   
- En effet, je ne peux pas comprendre. Pour moi, l'amour est incompréhensible. Tous ces sentiments qui se mélangent, tous ces devoirs, rester fidèle l'un envers l'autre et tout ce charabia… j'y comprends rien.   
- As-tu seulement essaye d'aimer quelqu'un ? demanda Drago.   
- A vrai dire… je crois que non. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.   
- On a toujours le temps d'aimer. Tu sais quoi ? Avant, j'étais avec une fille - qui s'appelle   
Pansy Parkinson - et elle était vachement coincée. Un jour, je voulais l'embrasser et elle avait même pas compris.   
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dis-je, intéressée.   
- Et bien, comme je ne suis pas un sauvage, je le lui ai dit.   
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?   
- Elle m'a traité de gros dégueulasse et a dit qu'elle rompait, dit Drago avec un petit rire.   
- C'est vrai ?! Pourtant tu lui as dit !   
- Oui, mais à ce que m'a dit sa copine : (il avait prit une voix de fille) elle n'était pas encore prête, tu es allé trop vite pour elle, maintenant elle est traumatisée pour la vie… pauvre fille.   
- J'ai horreur de ce genre de fille. Mon pauvre Drago… seize ans et encore aucune fille embrassée…   
- Plus pour longtemps, dit-il à mis-voix.   
Il mit alors son bras sur le dossier du banc et se rapprocha de moi. Mon cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre. C'est alors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais quelque chose de plus important se passait autour de nous. Les êtres de lumière s'étaient affolés et Voldemort était prit en chasse par une chose encore plus grosse que lui : c'était la fameuse chose qui laissait des traînées argentées sur son passage. Elle passait au-dessus de nos têtes et Drago me prit dans ses bras pour me protéger. Il sorti sa baguette magique et la chose s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Elle avait de grandes ailes sombres et une grande queue. La créature repartit alors en faisant tomber une de ses plumes à mes pieds.   
- C'était un phénix, dit Drago tandis que je ramassais la plume qui se trouvait à mes pieds et qu'il rangeait sa baguette magique. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un dans les parages. Tu vas bien, il ne t'a rien fait ?   
- Non, non, je n'ai rien, répondis-je, toujours sous le choc du baiser.   
- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais aller dormir, dit Drago, tu es toute pâle. Viens, je te raccompagne. Il me raccompagna dans ma chambre, me serra dans ses bras en me chuchotant à l'oreille : " n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ", et me ré embrassa, mais sur la joue cette fois.   
Le souvenir de cette magnifique créature demeura dans ma tête toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Je faisais toujours le même rêve : cet homme se tenait toujours devant moi. Puis je sentais une douleur dans ma nuque, la douleur que j'avais ressentie quand j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne faisait que s'amplifier, et une migraine s'installa alors. Les images se brouillaient, mes yeux me piquaient et je ne faisais que bouger dans mon lit. Il me fallut quelque temps pour comprendre que j'étais en fait réveillée. Tant bien que mal, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte, sans trop savoir où aller. J'ouvrai la porte, marchais dans couloir et me retrouvai devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Puis ma main se leva toute seule et frappa deux coups secs. J'entendais alors un bruit de raclement de chaise et la porte s'ouvrait.   
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drago qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.   
- Je… heu… j'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar…   
- Tu as eu le temps ? dit-il avec un petit rire. Entre, je t'en pris.   
Sa chambre était comme la mienne à quelques différences près. Il y avait plusieurs étagères où des dizaines de livres s'entassaient. Un bureau se tenait à côté de son armoire où il y avait des bouteilles d'encre et de grosses plumes.   
- Viens t'asseoir ici, dit Drago. Raconte-moi un peu ce rêve.   
Et c'est alors que je commençai mon récit. Arrivée à la fin, il avait prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je sentais sa chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps.   
- Chaque nuit c'est pareil, dis-je. Je ne rêve que de ça. Il me hante, je ne sais pas quoi faire…   
- Si tu veux, j'en parlerais à mon père dès demain, tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il.   
- Oui, bien sûr. Tu crois qu'il pourra m'aider ?   
- Je ne te promets rien, mais on ne sait jamais. Aller il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Viens, je te raccompagne…   
- Drago, j'ai peur, dis-je en me blottissant soudainement dans ses bras, ce qui m'étonna moi même. J'ai peur de refaire le même rêve. Aide-moi…   
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Zelda, dit Drago qui me serra aussitôt dans les siens. Je ne peux rien faire, sinon je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…   
Nous sommes restés enlacés comme cela pendant environ cinq minutes, puis il me dit enfin :   
- Reste avec moi ce soir. Peut-être que ça ira mieux demain.   
- M… mais je ne suis jamais restée la nuit avec un garçon ! , dis-je.   
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?   
- Bien sûr que si, dis-je avec les joues légèrement roses. Mais c'est quand même gênant.   
- Tout ce que je ferais, c'est te prendre dans mes bras et rien d'autre, je te le promets, dit-il.   
- Mais je…   
Mais il fut le plus rapide. Il m'embrassa encore, et plus longtemps. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, mais diminuaient peu à peu jusqu'à revenir au stade normal. Des coups furent soudain frappés à la porte et elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Mr et Mrs Malefoy étaient entrés pendant que nous nous embrassions. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à ce que nous faisions que Mr Malefoy tempêta :   
- Un phénix rôde autour de la maison et tu ne me le dis même pas !   
- Je ne l'avais pas vu, mentit Drago qui me tenait à présent la main dans son dos.   
- Oh que si, tu l'as vu. Nous étions dans le jardin quand il vous a attaqué, dit Mrs Malefoy. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait de mal, Zelda.   
- Non, non ça va. Il ne m'a rien fait. De toute façon, dès que Drago a sortit sa baguette, il s'est enfui.   
- Il reviendra sûrement, dit Mr Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il a laissé quelque chose sur son passage ?   
- Rien qu'un plume, dit Drago. Pourquoi ?   
- Cela nous permettrait de savoir qui nous l'envoie, dit Mr Malefoy. Est-ce que je peux la voir ?   
- C'est que… enfin… j'aimerais bien la garder… , dis-je.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te la rendre. Et puis si tu as peur que je l'abîme, sache que les plumes de phénix ne sont pas aussi faciles à endommager.   
- D'accord, elle est dans ma chambre. Je vais vous y conduire.   
Et je les emmenai dans ma chambre. Une fois là-bas, la plume n'y était plus, mais en revanche, le magnifique oiseau de tenait sur la rambarde du balcon et nous regardait d'un œil étrange. Mr Malefoy commençait à s'avancer, mais le phénix poussa un énorme cri, qui ressemblait plutôt à une note de musique. Mr Malefoy s'arrêta. Je fis alors quelques pas vers le phénix, mais il ne dit rien. Mr Malefoy tenta de me retenir, mais l'oiseau poussa un autre cri, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Mr Malefoy m'empêche d'avancer. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le phénix prit son envol et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je sentais alors sa chaleur contre ma joue et une voix résonna dans ma tête : _" Je suis un serviteur de ton père, garde-moi avec toi car je suis un héritage. Mes pouvoirs te seront utiles et ma sagesse t'ouvrira des milliers de portes ." _A ces mots, je sentais ma force me quitter et je repartais dans le monde où se tenait l'homme qui était en fait mon père.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Super scène, hein ? La clé c'est qu'il faut regarder beaucoup de films sentimentaux (même si j'en regarde rarement...)   
Je vous laisse, en attendant, je prépare le cinquième chapitre où j'ai fait une scène que j'aimerais pas vivre !   
Botaaaaaaaaan la Follaaaaaaaaan !   
  
Merci pour les reviews !! 


	5. Enchaînement de Terribles Evènements

Bonjour !   
Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Angélys pour ses reviews !   
J'espère que le 4ème chapitre à été assez convainquant pour que vous restiez… mais le 5ème est encore plus palpitant ! Je dirais même plus !   
Pour plus d'action, je vous laisse avec le 5ème chapitre !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
5   
  
Enchaînement d'Evènement terrifiants !   
  
  
Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, la pièce était inondée de soleil. A droite de mon lit, sur la table de chevet, se trouvait un petit mot sur lequel il était inscrit :   
_Je suis dans la chambre des êtres de lumière. Ton phénix les a rendus furieux et ils ont fait beaucoup de dégâts. Retrouves-y moi quand tu te sentiras mieux.   
Drago _  
Je pris le temps de me réveiller et le rejoignis. Je frappai deux fois à la porte et la voix de Drago me disait d'entrer. Et c'est là que je vis ce monstrueux spectacle : la cage des êtres de lumières était défoncée à quelques endroits et d'immenses créatures avec six pattes et d'immenses ailes noires s'accrochaient au mur et à la cage. Drago était au milieu d'elles. Ils se retourna et précipita vers moi, tandis qu'une créature s'approchait dangereusement de moi.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.   
- Ton phénix a rodé autour d'eux hier soir et il les a attisés, dit Drago. J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'elles se transformaient quand elles étaient énervées…   
- Et bien, heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, petites bébêtes, dis-je en reculant au fur et à mesure vers la porte. Je prendrais de vos nouvelles auprès de Drago.   
- N'ai pas peur, elles ne te feront rien !   
- Oui, mais si elles remarquent que j'ai peur… je préfère m'en aller.   
- Bon, je viens avec toi.   
Puis il referma la porte derrière nous. Pendant que nous descendions les escaliers qui menaient au grand salon, j'entamais une discussion :   
- Que s'est-il passé exactement hier soir ? Je me suis évanouie ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, et je commence à m'inquiéter pour ça, répondit Drago. J'ai parlé à mon père de ton rêve et il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de trouver auprès des autres partisans de ton père quelques indices pour expliquer ce phénomène.   
- Je suis désolée de vous faire autant de soucis…   
- Ce n'est pas le pire. Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on ait une relation aussi… intime, dit-il.   
- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en m'arrêtant au bas des escaliers.   
- Je ne sais pas vraiment… il ne veut pas qu'on soit aussi proche, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit à cause de ça.   
- Bon, ben si c'est comme ça, je suis obligée d'obéir, dis-je. C'est dommage, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était " aimer ". Tes parents ont sans doutes raison de dire ça.   
- Ils ne veulent pas que je te souille, dit Drago d'une voix qui cachait une énorme tristesse.   
- Comment ?   
- Si un jour tu as des problèmes, ce sera à cause de moi et ton père nous trouvera et nous tuera.   
- M… mais…   
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Zelda. Tu es bien trop importante pour nous. Tu n'as rien à faire avec un garçon comme moi.   
Et il s'en alla en direction de la salle à manger. Je restai un moment à ne rien penser et au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidai à le rejoindre. Il était assis à la table et lisait un journal.   
- Où est le phénix ? demandais-je.   
- Dans un cachot, dit Drago. Mon père l'a attrapé alors qu'il était à ton chevet et l'a enfermé.   
- Et où sont les cachots ?   
- Suis-moi.   
Il m'amena devant le portrait d'un bourreau qui aiguisait la lame de sa hache en sifflant. Il murmura quelques mot et le portrait pivota sur lui-même, découvrant un énorme trou noir où il y avait des escaliers.   
- Voilà, tu y es, dit-il.   
- Merci, dis-je..   
Puis il repartit en direction de la grande salle à manger. J'entrepris alors de descendre les escaliers, quand une voix résonna dans ma tête :_ " Je suis un serviteur de ton père, garde-moi avec toi car je suis un héritage. Mes pouvoirs te seront utiles et ma sagesse t'ouvrira des milliers de portes. " _Les paroles de l'oiseau s'enchaînaient dans ma tête, sans s'arrêter. Les escaliers semblaient interminables et il faisait à présent tout noir. Pas un seul rayon de soleil, ni aucune source lumineuse. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je vis l'oiseau qui voletait dans un cachot. Son immense queue laissait des petites traînées sur son passage mais il s'arrêta en me voyant. Il se posa sur un petit perchoir qui était au milieu de la pièce. Je m'approchai lentement et il émettait un petit son doux, comme une note de musique, mais celui-ci était complètement différent de celui qu'il avait poussé lorsque Mr Malefoy s'était approché de lui. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte du cachot, mais elle était bloquée. Le phénix me dit alors :_ " sers-toi de tes pouvoirs… " _  
Je réfléchis alors de la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre, mais aucune idée ne me vint en tête. Passer à travers les barreaux. Etait-ce possible ? C'était le seul moment de le savoir. Je posa alors mes mains sur les barreaux et pensa fort qu'il fallait passer au travers. Mais à peine eus-je ouvert les yeux que je me trouvais déjà de l'autre côté. L'oiseau vint alors se poser sur mon épaule et me dit :_ " est-ce que tu te sens vraiment à ta place ici ? "_. Je ne savais quoi répondre. Les Malefoy étaient très gentils avec moi, mais je sentais que ce n'était que par pur intérêt. C'est même Drago qui me l'a dit :_ " Si un jour tu as des problèmes, ce sera à cause de moi et ton père nous trouvera et nous tuera. " _Ils étaient obligés de me traiter comme une invitée exceptionnelle pour leur propre survie. Je répondis alors que non, que je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien. Alors il m'incita à partir, prendre mes affaires et quitter ce manoir durant la nuit suivante. Il me disait que ma place n'était pas ici, mais ailleurs avec une autre personne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait, mais je le fis quand même. La pénombre de la nuit arrivée, je refaisais mes bagages. Ne laissant rien sur mon passage, je m'enfuyais par la fenêtre. Le phénix m'avait dit de m'accrocher à ses pattes et de laisser tomber ma valise dans l'herbe. Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire. Je volais. Je le tenais par ses pattes, ce qui semblait incroyable pour un être aussi petit comparé à moi. J'étais bien une sorcière, alors maintenant tout est possible ! Une petite brise faisait flotter mes cheveux derrière moi, mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant. Le sol vint alors s'imposer sous mes pieds. Je lâchai le phénix pour récupérer ma valise. Je me demandais soudainement et sans raison si le phénix avait un nom.   
- J'aurais le nom que tu me donneras, dit-il en me faisant sursauter.   
- Tu sais parler ? demandais-je, étonnée.   
- Seulement par la pensée, mais là j'ai fais en sorte que tu puisses m'entendre comme si je te parlais directement.   
- Ah… maintenant, comment fait-on pour sortir ?   
- En transplanant, dit-il.   
- En " transplanant " ? répétais-je. Comment on fait ça ?   
- Il faut que tu penses très fort à un endroit où tu voudrais aller. Pour ton premier essaye, je te conseillerais d'aller jusqu'au portail, après on verra.   
Je pensais au portail. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces et je sentis soudain une étrange sensation : c'était comme si mon corps se décomposait. Mes pieds quittèrent alors le sol mais je gardais néanmoins les yeux fermés. Quelque temps après, mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Je rouvrais les yeux, mais je ne me trouvais pas devant le portail du manoir de la famille Malefoy. J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse.   
- Il me semble que tu devais aller jusqu'au portail…   
C'était le phénix. Je me demandais comment il avait bien pu arriver jusqu'ici, lui aussi.   
- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? demandais-je. Et… et moi ?   
- Tu désirais par-dessus tout t'éloigner de cette famille, alors… tu es atterrie ici. Quant à moi, mon but était de te suivre, alors j'ai atterri ici aussi.   
- Ah bon… tu sais, dis-je en remontant le Chemin de Traverse, il faudrait que je te trouve un petit nom. " Kitty "…   
- Non merci, dit le phénix avec un regard noir.   
- Je plaisantais ! … Tu as des reflets argentés sur tes ailes… on dirait des lames... Blade !!!   
- Ouais… ça roule !   
- Ca parle comme ça un phénix ? murmurais-je.   
- Qu'esst'asdit ?   
- Non, non rien…   
C'est alors que nous partions vers le Chaudron Baveur afin de pouvoirs trouver une chambre pour finir les vacances.   
Arrivés à destination, le barman n'en croyait pas ses yeux. J'étais revenue et avec un phénix. Je m'approchais alors du comptoir et demandais :   
- Puis-je avoir une chambre pour trois semaines environ s'il vous plaît ?   
- Bien… bien sûr, répondit le barman.   
Il me mena dans des escaliers un peut gondolants, puis jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre.   
- J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour mademoiselle, dit-il.   
- Oui, merci.   
J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre : elle n'était pas du tout comme celle que j'occupais chez les Malefoy. Il y avait un petit lit a une place contre un mur, un petit bureau et une armoire. Blade alla se percher sur la tête de lit et je vint m'asseoir juste à côté de lui.   
- Qui est la personne avec laquelle je dois aller ? demandais-je à Blade.   
- Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite.   
- Est-ce qu'au moins je l'ai déjà rencontrée ?   
- Oui. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-il.   
- C'est Hagrid ? Ah mais non, je le connaissais avant.   
- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, transplaner demande beaucoup d'énergie.   
Et je me couchai. Je voyais le lumière argentée de Blade qui éclairait la moitié de la pièce. Dehors, la Lune était cachée par de minces nuages et quelques hiboux voletaient par-ci, par-là.   
- T'es un mâle ou une femelle ? demandais-je soudainement.   
- Comment ?… Une femelle voyons, me répondait Blade.   
- Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi mon père aurait-il prit une femelle ?   
- Pour que tu puisses hériter de moi. Il a pensé que si j'étais une femelle, comme tu n'as pas de mère… enfin voilà.   
- Ouais. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quel âge ? demandais-je.   
- En fait, ton père n'est pas vraiment le style d'homme qu'une femme aimerait avoir. Donc, il a demandé a un de ses partisans de préparer une potion pour te créer. Il a versé de son sang dans le chaudron où il y avait la potion et prononça une incantation. Il s'est coupé un bout de chair et l'a plongé aussi dans le chaudron. C'est alors que tu naquis.   
- Beurk ! Il s'est coupé un bout de chair ! C'est dégeux ! Mon père c'est vraiment l'homme que je vois dans mes cauchemars ?   
- Oui, il veut t'emmener avec lui pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. En fait, il savait qu'un jour il allait tomber, alors il t'a créée avec autant de pouvoirs que lui pour qu'il puisse te les prendre quand il le voudra, mais si tu les exploites dans le bon sens, tu as des chances de devenir la sorcière la plus puissante du monde.   
- T'imagines, dis-je au phénix, contrôler le monde…   
- La magie n'est pas faite pour ça ! s'indigna Blade. Tu dois t'en servir pour débarrasser le monde des mauvais sorciers.   
- Comme mon père, n'est-ce pas ?   
- Je… je ne… je ne voulais pas dire ça…   
- C'est pas grave, dis-je avec un sourire. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de connaître mon père. Etait-il vraiment comme je l'ai vu dans mes rêves ?   
- Ouais…   
- Non mais vraiment !! Je ne savais pas qu'un phénix pouvait parler comme ça ! Tu n'es pas censée être… sérieuse ?!   
- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?   
- N… non, pour rien. N'empêche que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et même plaisanter.   
- " quelqu'un " avec qui parler… tu me prends pour une personne…   
- Ben oui. Allez, fini la causette, maintenant je dors.   
  
La nuit passa extrêmement vite. Je n'us même pas le temps de faire le cauchemar que je fais d'habitude. Quand je me suis réveillée, la lumière du soleil remplissait toute la chambre. Il y avait un temps radieux dehors. Il y avait plusieurs hiboux et chouettes qui portaient des lettres dans leurs becs. Trop contente d'être partie de chez les Malefoy, je décidai de faire un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais si la famille Malefoy était partie à ma recherche ? Ils seraient forcément partis chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Alors je ne sus trop quoi faire. Je descendais au bar pour voir si je trouvais quelque chose d'intéressant à faire mais il s'avérait que je m'ennuyais encore plus que dans ma chambre. En plus, il fallait que j'achète le reste de mes affaires scolaires ! Soudain, une idée me vint en tête : Hagrid pourrait peut-être m'aider. Mais s'il avait mal prit ce que je lui avais dit l'autre jour sur le chemin de traverse ?… je décidai quand même de lui envoyer une lettre qui disait :   
_Cher Hagrid,   
Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour. J'ai séjourné chez les Malefoy durant deux jours, mais je me suis échappée de chez eux grâce à l'aide de Blade, le phénix que mon père m'a légué. J'ai transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse en suivant les indications du phénix. Je suis maintenant au Chaudron Baveur et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre afin de m'aider à acheter le reste de mes affaires scolaires ? J'ai peur que les Malefoy soient à ma recherche.   
J'attends ta réponse.   
Zelda. _  
Je donnais ma lettre à Blade qui s'envola aussitôt dans les aires en filant à la vitesse de la lumière.   
Quelques temps plus tard, Blade revint sans lettre mais elle me dit qu'Hagrid m'attendait dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur. Je m'empressais alors de descendre, mais quelque chose   
m'arrêta net : Mr Malefoy et Drago se tenaient dans la salle en face d'Hagrid et ils semblaient se disputer à un sujet. Mais quand ils me virent, ils aussitôt toutes querelles. Drago se précipita vers moi.   
- Zelda, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Nous étions fous d'inquiétude pour toi ! Tu aurais pu tomber n'importe où !   
- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire : " nous étions fous d'inquiétude pour à cause de toi ! Si ton père était encore vivant, tu aurais pu nous faire tuer ! "   
- Co… comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Drago.   
- Je veux dire que vous me gardiez avec vous uniquement pour avoir des remerciements de mon père quand il sera revigoré, mais croyez-moi, cela n'arrivera de sitôt !   
Mon cœur s'était mit à battre très fort et je perdis très vite mon sang froid. Une immense force se réunit alors dans mes mains et les mêmes éclairs mauves et bleus électriques furent projetés sur Drago et son père. Ils allèrent tous les deux s'écraser sur le mur d'en face et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Ils saignaient du nez et de la bouche. Peu après, ma vue se brouillait et je tombais a mon tour sur le sol. J'entendais du monde autour de moi, des voix chuchotaient : " qui est donc cette jeune fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant ", ou bien : " en tout cas c'est un monstre, vous avez vu comment elle s'est attaquée à Lucius Malefoy et à son fils ? Elle ne peut être qu'un monstre ". Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, ma nuque me faisait affreusement mal, puis je sentis des énormes bras me soulever. La personne qui me soulevait devait être immense : ce devait être Hagrid. Il monta les escaliers puis il dit :   
- Harry, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ?   
- Bien sûr, dit le garçon nommé Harry.   
" Harry ", c'était le garçon que j'avais vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je me souviens que je m'étais évanouie quand je l'avais vue. Drago m'avait aussi dit qu'il était responsable de la perte de pouvoir de mon père. Je sentais qu'on me posait sur un lit puis la voix grave de Hagrid me dit :   
- Zelda ? Zelda tu m'entends ?   
J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'étais trop épuisée. Je cherchais alors à tâtons le bras de Hagrid, mais ma main se posa sur un autre bras. C'est là que je vis des images atroces : une femme suppliant mon père de la tuer au lieu de tuer son bébé. Un éclair vert aveuglant sorti alors de la baguette magique de mon père et une seconde plus tard, la femme s'écroula par terre. Ensuite, mon père prononça une incantation et le bébé fut suspendu dans les airs. C'est alors qu'un autre éclair vert fut projeté sur le bébé mais l'éclair retourna vers mon père et il disparut. J'ouvrais soudainement les yeux.   
- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je.   
- Tu as attaqué les Malefoy et tu t'es évanouie juste après. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de t'attaquer à Harry aussi ?   
- Je… je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je… je cherchais votre bras pour vous assurer que j'allais bien mais je suis tombée sur son bras à lui… et j'ai vu des choses…   
- Quel genre de choses ? demanda Hagrid.   
- Une femme qui suppliait mon père de la tuer et d'épargner son fils.   
- C'est… c'est ma mère, dit alors Harry dans un murmure.   
Il régnait un silence pesant. Mes paroles avaient jeté comme un froid et personne n'osait se regarder en face. Ce sont quelques coups frappés à la porte qui nous décidèrent à bouger. Le barman entra en s'excusant et demanda à Hagrid de le suivre parce que quelqu'un voulait le voir puis il nous dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il ne fallait pas bouger.   
Il nous laissa seuls, Harry et moi, puis descendis en bas. Nous sommes restés sans parler pendant quelques minutes, mais je décidais la première à faire quelque chose.   
- Je n'aime vraiment pas être cloîtrée dans une pièce, dis-je. Si on allait faire un tour ?   
- Mais Hagrid nous a dit de ne pas bouger, il vaudrait mieux que nous restions ici, répondit-il.   
- Pff… mais je m'ennuie ! Je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être enfermée dans un endroit et de n'avoir le droit de sortir sous aucun prétexte.   
- Oh que si ! dit-il. A chaque vacance d'été, je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre par ce qu'ils ont peur que je leur jette un sort. Pour te dire le niveau intellectuel…   
- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? demandais-je.   
- De quoi ?   
- Tu n'as jamais jeté un sort à ton oncle ou ta tante ?   
- Ben en fait, quand Hagrid est venu me chercher, il a jeté un sort à leur fils Dudley parce qu'il avait tenté de manger du gâteau d'anniversaire qu'Hagrid m'avait apporté. Il s'est retrouvé avec une queue de cochon ! dit-il en provoquant l'hilarité générale. Il y a aussi une fois, une autre tante avait insulté mes parents et elle a enflé comme un ballon !   
- Eh ben ! T'es vraiment fort. Moi c'est la deuxième fois que je projète quelqu'un comme je l'ai tout à l'heure, dis-je.   
- Justement, parlons de ça. Comment as-tu fait pour user de tes pouvoirs sans utiliser de baguette magique ?   
- Je ne sais pas. Comme je suis la fille de… mon père, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'avais déjà mes pouvoirs qui étaient assez puissants et les siens s'y sont ajouté… je pense… en fait j'en sais vraiment rien. Ils se déclenchent quand je suis énervée ou que je veux échapper à quelque chose, enfin ils se sont manifestés uniquement dans ces cas là pour l'instant.   
- Tu sais, tu as beau être la fille de l'assassin de mes parents, je ne te déteste pas pour autant. Au contraire, j'éprouve une certaine sympathie pour toi, dit Harry.   
- Ouais, et moi je ne ressens pas l'envie de te tuer, dis-je avec un petit rire. Pff… sérieusement, je m'ennuie. Allez, on s'en va.   
- Comment tu veux sortir d'ici ? Si on descend, Hagrid va sûrement nous voir…   
- Non mais oh ! T'es un sorcier non ? dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre. Tu crois qu'on va se faire mal si on saute ?   
- T'as de ces idées… laisse-moi faire._ Accio Eclair de Feu ! _cria-t-il, sa baquette magique pointée vers le ciel.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, un balai volant glissait vers nous et s'arrêta au niveau de la fenêtre.   
- Après toi, dit-il.   
- J'ai un phénix, il peux très bien me por…   
Mais il avait pointé sa baguette magique vers moi et avait murmuré quelque chose. Je sentis alors mes pieds quitter le sol : il me faisait voler ! Il me posa ensuite sur le balai et vint me rejoindre.   
- C'est comme ça que tu traites les filles ! lui criais-je.   
- C'est comme ça qu'il faut les traiter ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Accroche-toi à moi !   
- Pas la peine…   
Mais il accéléra brutalement ce qui me força à m'agripper à lui. Nous survolions à présent le Chemin de Traverse. Il prit de l'altitude et les sorcières et sorciers n'étaient plus que de petites points noir. Pendant que nous survolions la ville, nous avons croisé plusieurs hiboux portant des lettres et des sorciers sur des balais. Il y en a même un qui a demandé à Harry si j'étais sa petite amie. L'idiot s'est contenté de répondre avec un sourire !… ce qui lui a rapporté une sérieuse douleur aux tibias. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et je me sentais tellement bien ! Mais un homme étrange à la cape noire nous croisa et nous suivit du regard et là je ressentis une affreuse douleur dans ma nuque. Mon tatouage me faisait tellement mal, ma vue se brouillait et je m'accrochai de plus en plus fort à Harry, de peur de tomber ; mais il y avait quelque chose de plus terrible encore : mon tatouage saignait et non seulement je saignais, mais mon sang était noir. C'est alors que je ne sentis plus rien. Je desserrai mon étreinte peu à peu, puis tombai en arrière. Harry m'avait vue et plongea pour me rattraper. Il se plaça en dessous de moi et me rattrapa dans ses bras. Je voyais faiblement que ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son n'arrivait à mes oreilles. J'essayais de toucher sa bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de parler, mais mes bras étaient paralysés. Mais soudain, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front saignait aussi. Il était à bout de force lui aussi. Alors, rassemblant mes dernières forces, je tentai désespérément de transplaner, mais la douleur ne faisait que s'intensifier. Mais Harry ne tenait plus. Il tomba lui aussi mais me tenait toujours dans ses bras. La chute paraissait interminable, mais je me posais néanmoins des questions : et si la personne que nous avions croisée était mon père ? Blade m'avait dit que mon père m'avait créée afin de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Et si il m'avait retrouvée pour pouvoir me les soutirer ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas attaqué pendant qu'il le pouvait ? Mes quelque chose mit fin à mes questions. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de nous et nous n'avions aucun moyen d'atterrire. Un grand et vieux sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunette en demie-lune courut alors en dessous de nous et fit apparaître une espèce de grand matelas sur lequel nous nous sommes posés sans douleur. Mes vêtements étaient trempés de sang et je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Tout mon corps était meurtrit. Harry, lui, s'était relevé et parlait au grand sorcier qui commençait à m'ausculter. Il sortit une petite fiole de sa cape et me la fit boire. Tout d'un coup, toute la douleur que j'éprouvais s'en alla en une petite fumée verte qui s'échappait de ma bouche.   
- Ne va pas croire que tu n'auras plus mal, j'ai tout simplement endormis ta douleur. Elle se réveillera sans doutes lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, dit le grand sorcier.   
- J'ai encore beaucoup de temps, dis-je dans un murmure.   
- Au moins le temps qu'il faudra pour t'emmener jusque là bas, répondit-il.   
- Je ne comprends pas…   
Mais il m'avait déjà posée sur un brancard qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il pointait alors sa baguette en direction du brancard et nous disparitions. Je pensai qu'il avait transplané puisque nous sommes réapparus devant un immense château avec d'innombrables tours et donjons. Il avançait vers l'immense porte et le brancard était sur ses talons. Quand nous avions franchi la porte, une étrange chaleur se propageait en moi. Je retrouvais peu à peu des forces mais la douleur revenait. Il se dirigeait vers une porte en ébène où je distinguais faiblement un " Infirmerie " écrit en lettres vertes légèrement écaillées. Quand il entra, une petite sorcière toute vêtue de blanc accoura vers moi afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vue mon état, elle poussa un cri et m'installa aussitôt dans un lit. Elle me fit boire quelque chose d'extrêmement piquant et je dormais tout de suite après.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pfou ! C'est la première fois que j'écris autant ! J'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre, alors j'ai tranché…   
Bon, le 6ème chapitre arrive !   
Byyyyyyyye !   
  
Botan la Follan 


	6. Poudlard

Kikoo !   
Me revoilou ! Je suis contente, j'arrive bien à avancer dans mon huitième chapitre, bien que la relation entre Drago et Zelda ne soit pas fameuse. Va falloir que je planche pour faire une relation intense qui ne le paraisse pas !   
J'espère que le 5ème chapitre à été assez mouvementé ! Maintenant, un peu de calme ! Le 7ème chapitre vous réserve une grosse surprise ! En attendant que je le prépare, voici le 6ème chapitre !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
6   
  
Poudlard   
  
  
Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans une salle inondée de soleil. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient sur les fenêtres de la salle à en devenir sourd, mais un hibou vint les chasser pour ensuite aller se poser une branche d'arbre. Ma nuque me faisait affreusement mal et je ne savait plus trop pourquoi j'étais ici. Je ne me souviens seulement que j'étais avec un garçon qui s'appelait Harry (" pourquoi je me souviens de ça ? ") et qu'on s'était échappés de ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec son balai. Après, je ne me souviens que de mon réveil… c'est à dire il y a quelques secondes. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever, mais ma nuque me faisait encore trop mal. En me tournant sur ma gauche, je vis un immense bouquet de fleur dans lequel il y avait une petite carte disant :   
_Chère Zelda,   
J'espère que tu te réveilleras très bientôt, tu as subi quelques dommages et je crois que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté et si tu n'étais pas sortie. Avec Harry qui plus est. Essaye de venir me voir quand tu te sentiras mieux. J'habite dans une petite cabane à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il te suffis de suivre le grand couloir à ta gauche quand tu sortiras de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la grande porte. Harry va bien, je pense qu'il est parti chez ses amis pour y passer le reste des vacances.   
Bon rétablissement.   
Hagrid. _  
J'avais encore trop mal, malheureusement. Mais soudain, un étrange bruit s'éleva en direction du bouquet de fleur : des espèces de tentacules commençaient à sortir et à se répandre dans toute la pièce. Elles faisaient tomber tout ce qu'elles touchaient et quelques fioles qui étaient tombées commençaient à ronger le sol ; d'autres avait prit feu menaçant les draps de mon lit. Je commençais tout de même à paniquer, je ne connaissais pas encore de sort qui pourrait éteindre ce feu. J'essayais tant bien que mal, sans succès, mais heureusement qu'une femme vêtue de blanc qui devait être l'infirmière entrait au même moment. Elle poussa un cri et sorti sa baguette magique : un filet d'eau se répandit alors, éteignant le feu. Elle grommela une espèce de " quelle idée… des plantes carnivores… " en ramassant tout ce qui était tombé et s'en alla, comme si je n'étais pas là. Tout l'effort que j'avais mit à essayer d'éteindre le feu m'avait exténué et ma nuque recommençait à saigner. Le sang était toujours noir, mais aussi brûlant. Soudain, une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, et une traînée argentée fit irruption dans la salle. Je pensais tout de suite à Blade.   
- C'est bien moi, me dit sa voix.   
- Tu tombes vraiment bien, dis-je d'une voix étonnamment sourde. Je commençais à angoisser.   
- Hagrid m'envoie pour savoir si tu vas bien, dit le phénix. Tu sais que ça fait pratiquement deux semaines que tu es ici ?   
- Co… comment ? Je croyais qu'on était le lendemain !   
- Tu as perdu la moitié de ton sang et l'infirmière a dû te donner une espèce de… booster de globules rouge... et là, tu as dormi.   
- Pourquoi mon sang est noir ? demandais-je.   
- Sais pas.   
- Et Harry, il va bien ?   
- Oui, je suis allée le voir. Il va très bien et il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais comme un gros bébé !   
- Ah ! C'est super alors. L'école commence quand ? demandais-je.   
- De-main !!   
- QUOI ?! De… demain ? Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Je n'ai même pas acheté la moitié de mes affaires scolaires !   
- Le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé quelqu'un les chercher pour toi. Il a aussi demandé à ce que tes affaires soient ramenées. Tu sais, il s'est beaucoup inquiété à ton sujet. Il a même cru pendant un moment que tu allais mourir, mais grâce aux soins de l'infirmière, tu as survécu.   
- En parlant de l'infirmière, elle n'a même pas fait attention à moi quand elle est venue éteindre le feu…   
- … et tu devineras pourquoi…   
- … mon père, dis-je. J'en ai marre que tout le monde se base sur mon père pour me juger, je ne veux pas le suivre, je ne veux pas être la " méchante ".   
- Tu veux savoir la vraie raison de pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait peur que tu meurs ? demanda Blade.   
- Oui, dis-moi.   
- Parce qu'au début, l'infirmière avait refusé de te soigner, dit le phénix. Elle avait dit qu'elle préfèrerait te laisser mourir au lieu d'être jugée comme complice de ton père. Dumbledore t'as gardée bien au chaud dans son bureau, t'a administrée plusieurs médicaments, il a aussi demandé au maître des potions, le professeur Rogue, de lui préparer une potion d'Insomnie afin qu'il puise rester auprès de toi jours et nuits.   
- Vraiment ? C'est trop gentil… au fait, tu sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais me balader dans le château ?   
- Normalement, tu devrais être en mesure de le faire, je ne comprends pas… que ressens-tu quand tu bouges ?   
- Ca me fait affreusement mal.   
- Mmm, je vois… l'infirmière t'as peut-être jeté un sort de paralysie. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que tu l'attaque pendant qu'elle te soignait, et puis comme tu peux résister à plusieurs sorts, tu n'est pas complètement paralysée. Si tu veux, je vais appeler le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il lève ce sort. Je reviens dans un instant.   
- O.k.   
Puis elle s'en alla en laissant une petite traînée argentée. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder, mais la porte s'ouvrit quelque temps après que Blade ait quitté la pièce. L'infirmière polémiquait avec le grand sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune   
- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Vous ne devez pas la dé paralyser, elle risque de vous attaquer ! s'exclama l'infirmière.   
- Je sais qu'elle est plus puissante que son père, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle a de bonnes intentions, dit le grand sorcier. Je l'ai retrouvée auprès du jeune Harry Potter, croyez-vous qu'il laisserait la fille de son pire ennemi se balader avec lui sans raison ? Je pense qu'il a confiance en elle et je le comprends tout à fait.   
- Mais… mais…   
- Je vais d'abord lui poser quelques questions, ensuite je verrais si je lève le sort de paralysie ou pas.   
Je me relevais avec grand peine, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de mon lit. Il ajusta ses lunette, se gratta la gorge puis dit :   
- Bonjour Zelda. Je voudrais te poser quelques questions, te sens-tu assez forte pour y répondre ?   
- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je de ma voix enrouée.   
- Commençons par le commencement. Tu es partie de ta chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec Harry en balai. Vous avez rencontré plusieurs personnes. Ensuite, vous avez croisé une autre personne qui vous semblait louche et le drame est survenu. Est-ce que j'ai tout mentionné ?   
- O… Oui, bien sûr, mais comment savez tout cela ? demandais-je.   
- J'ai demandé à Harry de tout me raconter en détails, répondit-il.   
- Dans ce cas… pourquoi me demander comment cela s'est-il passé si vous savez tout ?   
- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais me raconter la même version, dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Selon toi, qui était cette personne ?   
- Mon père… mais je ne sais pas s'il est en vie, dis-je.   
- Ton père à retrouvé, en quelque sorte, sa forme matériel il y a deux ans, lorsque Harry a gagné la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible que ce soit lui qui se trouvait là.   
- Pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas attaqués alors ? demandais-je.   
- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il se trouvait au dessus d'une rue remplie de sorciers, il n'avait aucunes chances d'en sortir indemne, même s'il vous avait tué.   
- Alors il n'en est qu'à sa première tentative, il y en aura sûrement d'autres, dis-je. Pourquoi Harry et moi avons-nous saignés ?   
- Parce qu'il vous a jeté le maléfice du Souvenir. Cela vous a fait souvenir qu'il était là et qu'il allait bientôt vous avoir. Vous avez perdu tout les deux une bonne partie de votre sang, mais pas assez pour mourir. Il n'a pas visé les points vitaux les plus sensibles. Il a juste visé le lien qui vous unissait Harry, ton père et toi.   
- La cicatrice de Harry et mon tatouage…   
- A propos de ton tatouage, en fait c'est une tâche de naissance, dit le sorcier.   
- Il l'a fait exprès ? Je veux dire, il m'a " programmée " afin que j'ai une tâche de naissance représentant son signe ? demandais-je.   
- Non, pas du tout. Il n'a rien fait qui puisse montrer que tu es sa fille. Il avait l'intention de te garder auprès de lui et de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, mais son sang est trop fort.   
- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question à mon tour ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, répondit le sorcier.   
- Vous êtes le directeur du collège, n'est-ce pas ?   
- Oui, tout à fait, dit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant je crois qu'il est tant pour toi de retrouver tes forces.   
Il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, prononça une formule magique. Soudain, toutes mes forces me revenaient. Je pouvais à présent bouger sans qu'aucune douleur vienne s'imposer.   
- Est-ce que je peux aller voir Hagrid, demandais-je.   
- Bien sûr, dit le directeur.   
Il fit apparaître mes vêtement nettoyés sur la chaise où il s'était assit et s'en alla. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais vêtue d'un pyjama.   
Je me mis en route pour aller voir Hagrid. Je suivais ses indications disant qu'il fallait que je suive le grand couloir à ma gauche quand je sortirais de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la grande porte. Je la poussais et une petit courant d'air me fit plisser les yeux. Une grande étendue de pelouse se tenait devant moi. Au loin, une petite cabane, qui devait être celle d'Hagrid, était à la lisière d'une forêt à l'aspect noir. Je descendais les escaliers de pierre et rejoignais la petite cabane d'Hagrid. Je m'arrêtais de temps à autres pour regarder autour de moi, le parc était vraiment immense. Il y avait aussi un lac et quelques serres. Puis j'entendais des aboiements : ils venaient de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il sortit ensuite, accompagné d'un chien.   
- Crockdur, arrête ! Il n'y a rien, arrête d'aboyer !   
- Bonjour Hagrid, dis-je en m'approchant.   
- Ah, Zelda ! Tu es enfin réveillée. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.   
- Assez bien. En fait, j'aurais pu vous rendre visite plus tôt, mais l'infirmière m'avait jeté un sort de paralysie.   
- Ah, elle a dû se méfier de toi pour faire ça, dit-il en commençant à marcher dans le parc. Elles t'ont plus les fleurs que je t'ai envoyé ? demanda-t-il.   
- Oui, beaucoup, dis-je en le suivant. Elles ont fait un peu de grabuge dans l'infirmerie, mais l'infirmière est arrivée à tant pour tout nettoyer.   
- Alors, prête pour ton premier jour d'école ?   
- Oui et non. Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre des tours de magie et tout et tout, mais je dois avouer que j'ai tout de même le trac. J'aimerais bien visiter le collège, histoire de pouvoir retrouver les salles de classes.   
- Bah, tu auras des amis pour t'aider. Ce serait bien si tu tombais à Gryffondor, tu pourras être avec Harry et ses amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront une joie de t'aider.   
- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Drago et son père ? demandais-je.   
- Heu, ils vont bien, dit-il d'un air dégagé. Ils ont été ramenés chez eux après que tu les… attaqué.   
- D'après vous, dans quelle maison vais-je être admise ?   
- Peut être à Serpentard, mais tu as aussi de fortes chances d'aller à Gryffondor. Tiens, voilà le professeur Dumbledore.   
Le professeur descendait les escalier de pierre du château et nous rejoignait à présent.   
- Zelda, aurais-tu quelques temps à m'accorder ? demanda-t-il.   
- Bien sûr, professeur, dis-je.   
- Je vais vous laisser, dit Hagrid, je dois m'occuper des " créatures " auxquelles vous aurez affaire pour votre premier cours. On se verra ce soir Zelda ! Professeur, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.   
- J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé savoir dans quelle maison tu vas être admise, dit le professeur en commençant à marcher.   
- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en le suivant. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?   
- Tu devras mettre le Choixpeau magique sur ta tête et c'est lui qui décidera de la maison dans laquelle tu devras aller, dit le professeur. Nous allons de ce pas te répartire. Normalement, il y a une cérémonie, mais elle est réservée aux premières années. Je suppose que tu aimerais faire la surprise à tes amis ! dit-il avec un sourire, en poussant les portes du château.   
Nous traversions le grand couloir, montions plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'un bureau entrouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux autres sorciers, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et une femme à l'air sévère, qui se tenaient autour d'un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le professeur Dumbledore me dit d'entrer.   
- Zelda, je te présente le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose, et le professeur Rogue, maître des potions, dit-il.   
- Enchanté, dit le professeur rogue en s'inclinant légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres et une étrange lueur dans les yeux.   
- Bonjour Mlle Jedusor, heureuse de faire votre connaissance, dit le professeur McGonagall. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher s'il vous plaît, il faut que vous mettiez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête.   
Je m'approchais du bureau, pris le Choixpeau et le mis sur ma tête. Il me tombait devant les yeux.   
Une petite voix me dit alors à l'oreille : _" Tu as d'immenses qualités que Serpentard t'aidera sûrement à développer, mais d'un autre côté, tes pouvoirs seront mieux utilisés chez Gryffondor, as-tu un choix spécial ? " _  
C'était comme si le Choixpeau magique me parlait comme Blade. Sa voix s'insinuait dans ma tête comme une pensée. Je répondais alors : " Je ne veux pas suivre le parcours de mon père, y a-t-il des inconvénients ou des avantages à ce que j'aille à Serpentard ? " Puis il me dit :_ " Tes connaissances te feront mauvaises réputation, comme ton amitié avec Harry Potter. Je t'enverrais bien à Gryffondor, qu'en penses-tu ? " _  
Je dus réfléchir pendant un bon moment, tandis que le professeur McGonagall chuchotait à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore : " Je me doutais bien que sa répartition prendrait du temps !". Au bout d'au moins dix minutes, je me décidais : " Je… je crois que je préfère aller à Gryffondor. ", puis il me demanda :_ " Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Es-tu prête à assumer ta puissance ? " _je lui répondais alors que oui.   
- Cette enfant ira à_ Gryffondor _! dit le Choixpeau magique à haute voix.   
- Très bien ! dit le professeur Dumbledore. Zelda, si tu veux bien suivre le professeur McGonagall, elle te mènera jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.   
En partant de la salle, je distinguais une légère déception sur le visage du professeur Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall me guidait à présent dans les couloirs du château. Nous montions plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait d'une grosse dame. Le professeur McGonagall entama alors une petite conversation :   
- Avez-vous instauré un nouveau mot de passe ?   
- Oui, cette année, ce sera " fanfreluche ", annonça la grosse dame pleine d'enthousiasme.   
- Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall tandis que le portrait pivotait sur lui-même. A chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer dans la salle commune, il faudra prononcer le mot de passe " fanfreluche ", me dit le professeur McGonagall. Les premiers escaliers que vous trouverez vous mènerons jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Ensuite, il vous sera possible de vous promener dans tout le collège. Je vous souhaite une bonne année, dit-elle avec un sourire.   
Puis elle s'en alla. La salle commune de Gryffondor était une salle ronde et très confortable. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils rouges devant une cheminée éteinte. Plusieurs tables s'alignaient devant les murs. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers que le professeur McGonagall m'avait indiqués, puis les montai jusqu'à trouver une porte. Je l'ouvrai et trouvai cinq lits parfaitement alignés. Tous étaient des lits baldaquins, comme chez les Malefoy, seulement la couleur des draps, rideaux et couvertures étaient d'un rouge vif. Sur un lit se trouvait un uniforme, composé d'une chemise, d'une cravate raillée rouge et jaune, d'un pull sans manche gris, une jupe, un collant noir et des chaussures brillantes. J'avais déjà acheté ma robe sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais un petit mot posé à côté de mon uniforme me disait :   
_Veuillez garder une de vos robes quatre robes réglementaires et laisser les autres afin que l'écusson de Gryffondor y soit brodé.   
Professeur McGonagall. _  
Je vidais le contenu de ma valise, le rangeais dans l'armoire qui se trouvait devant mon lit, posais les trois robes sur le lit et prenais la quatrième. Je pris également le reste de mon uniforme afin de le mettre, mais où le mettre ? Il n'y avait aucune salle de bain visible. Peut-être était-ce la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle ? Je me dirigeai donc vers cette porte. J'avais vu juste : une immense salle de bain se tenait devant moi. Je me changeais avec une vitesse phénoménale et décidais de visiter le château.   
Je sortais de la salle commune et descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Deux immenses portes se tenaient perpendiculaires à celles de l'entrée. Je voulais les pousser mais il s'avérait qu'elles étaient fermées. Puis une voix dit derrière moi :   
- Vous êtes-vous perdue Mlle Jedusor ?   
Je me retournais et me retrouvais face au professeur Rogue.   
- Non, je voulais juste visiter le château, dis-je. Où se trouve la bibliothèque s'il vous plaît ? demandais-je timidement.   
- La porte juste à côté de celle ci, dit-il en désignant une porte qui se trouvait à notre droite d'un signe de la tête. Pourrais-je vous voir dans une heure ?   
- Bien sûr, professeur.   
- Très bien, je viendrais vous chercher.   
Puis il s'en alla les mains de le dos et les pans de sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui.   
Je me dirigeais vers la porte qu'il m'avait indiqué et entrais. La bibliothèque était majestueuse. Des centaines de milliers de livres étaient parfaitement alignés sur d'immenses étagères.   
- Vous cherchez quelque chose jeune fille ? demanda une voix de femme derrière moi.   
- Je, oui, je recherche un livre sur Poudlard, dis-je en me retournant.   
Une femme assez dodue se tenait derrière un grand bureau. Elle ajusta ses lunette puis ajouta :   
- Quatrième étagère, à votre droite, troisième étagère en partant d'en haut, sixième livre en partant de la gauche.   
- Je vous remercie, dis-je.   
Puis je me dirigeais vers la quatrième étagère, cherchais le livre selon les indications de la femme qui devait être la bibliothécaire, pris un livre intitulé_ " L'Histoire de Poudlard " _et allais m'asseoir à une table. J'ouvrais le volume et découvrais une écriture parfaite. Cela se voyait que tout avait été écrit à la main, mais toutes les lettres étaient parfaitement alignées et d'une même hauteur. Peut-être était-ce écrit par magie ? Après tout, cela était tout à fait possible.   
Je feuilletais le livre et tombais au bout d'un moment sur un passage disant qu'il était formellement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Comment le professeur Dumbledore et moi étions arrivés à Poudlard s'il nous était impossible de transplaner ? C'est une question qu'il faudra que je pose.   
Il régnait une atmosphère pesante à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il y avait peut de lumière et les lampes éclairaient faiblement, ce qui était sujet à un assoupissement certain. Au bout d'environ une demie heure, je commençais à m'assoupir mais reprenais aussitôt le contrôle de mon sommeil. Je recommençais à feuilleter le livre, mais le sommeil se faisait plus présent. Ne pouvant plus lutter, je m'endormais. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Je ne voyais ni mon père, ni l'homme qui l'accompagnait d'habitude. Mais dérangée par un bruit, je me réveillais soudainement.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, Zelda, quelle feignasse ! Dormir à la bibliothèque, c'est pas sérieux tout ça ! Surtout quand elle est entourée de livres magiques !   
Bon, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont…) et bisous à Angélys et Mariecool !   
Bye ! 


	7. La Révélation

Salut tout le monde !   
Voici enfin le septième chapitre. Etant donné que j'écris une autre fic portant sur un autre sujet… de mon invention (ça promet…) je vais mettre du temps pour écrire le huitième chapitre, alors en attendant voici le septième !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
7   
  
La révélation   
  
  
Je luttais, mais mes paupières ne cessaient de se fermer. Epuisée par la fatigue, je me laissais le sommeil me remporter. Aucune image ne venait m'embrouiller l'esprit, comme tout à l'heure, tout était noir. Mais peu à peu, l'environnement où se tenaient les deux hommes apparut, mais plus clairement cette fois : des tombes apparaissaient, des maison lointaines, puis les personnes qui entouraient mon père généralement apparaissaient, soudainement, comme si elles avaient transplané. Elles formaient un cercle autour de moi. Puis mon père et l'autre homme apparaissaient à leur tour. Ils s'approchèrent de moi, mon père en sortant une espèce de couverture de sa cape, l'homme en enlevant sa capuche. Mon père tendit ses deux bras vers moi et je me sentis quitter le sol pour atterrir dans ses bras. Il me couvrait de la couverture et c'est alors que je compris que je n'étais qu'un bébé. L'homme avait à présent enlevé sa capuche. C'était le professeur Rogue. Il avait l'air plus froid qu'il ne l'avait quand je l'avais rencontré il y a quelques minutes. Puis toutes les personnes qui entouraient mon père enlevèrent leurs capuches à leur tour. Parmi elles, Mr Malefoy et sa femme, ainsi que Macnair. Puis la voix de mon père s'éleva doucement tout à côté de mon oreille :   
- Vois-tu, ma fille, tous ces gens sont là pour toi, ils te servirons si tu as besoin d'eux, tu n'auras qu'à claquer des doigts.   
Puis d'une voix plus forte, il s'adressa à tous ces gens :   
- Voyez, mes chers amis et partisans, voyez la personne que vous craindrez lorsqu'elle sera pleine de pouvoirs, de mes pouvoirs. Craignant moi-même ma propre disparition, je l'ai créée afin que mes pouvoirs me soient restaurés quand ce malheur arrivera. Je ne sais si cela arrivera bientôt, mais j'ai l'impression que je serais surpris quand je m'y attendrais le moins…   
Mais ses paroles sombrèrent dans le néant. Le décor changea rapidement. Je voyais alors le professeur Rogue devant un chaudron, dans une salle vaste et faiblement éclairée. Mon père se tenait à côté de lui. Il tenait un couteau, puis avec sa main droite, il se coupa les veines du poignet gauche et fit couler son sang dans un récipient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement remplit. Puis soudainement, il plongea son couteau sur sa main et poussa un cri déchirant. Il venait de se couper une doigt. Il le donna ainsi que le récipient au professeur Rogue qui les posa sur un plateau. Mon père s'éloigna, laissant Rogue seul. Celui-ci regarda en direction de l'endroit où mon père avait disparut, saisit le couteau et se coupa également les veines. Il fit couler son sang dans un autre récipient identique. Il le plongea ensuite sur sa main, étouffa un cri car il s'était lui aussi coupé un doigt, le même que celui de mon père. Il prit alors le doigt de mon père, tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique, prononça une formule magique et aussitôt, son doigt était identique à celui de mon père. Il garda l'original avec lui ainsi que le récipient remplit de sang, puis posa les siens sur le plateau. Ensuite, il prononça une autre formule magique et son doigt manquant se mit aussitôt à repousser et sa plaie au poignet à se refermer. Je sentais soudain une main me caresser les cheveux et j'entendais une voix m'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Puis les images de mon rêve s'estompaient et laissaient place au livre sur lequel je m'étais endormie. Je relevais soudainement ma tête. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à côté de moi. Il enleva sa main de ma tête puis me dit :   
- Zelda, je viens vous chercher.   
- Je… je me suis endormie ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, apparemment. Venez à mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.   
Puis nous nous dirigions vers des sous-sols. Des cachots plus exactement. Il me fit entrer dans l'un d'eux qui ressemblait à une salle de classe (" on va quand même pas faire cours là dedans ! "), me fit asseoir, s'assit au bureau de professeur, puis joint ses mains . Il entama alors la conversation :   
- Il est tant que vous sachiez qui est votre vrai père.   
Il me regarda pendant un petit moment, poussa un grand soupir puis dit :   
- Il y a exactement seize ans, Voldemort décidait de vous créer. Il me demanda alors de préparer la potion de Naissance afin de te créer. Il se coupa un doigt et fit couler un litre de son sang dans un récipient afin que ta création puisse réussir. Mais une fois qu'il était parti, je fis également couler un litre de mon sang dans un récipient et je m'étais aussi coupé un doigt. Je les avait remplacés par ceux Voldemort… Ensuite, lorsqu'il fallut plonger tout cela dans le chaudron, il lui fallut également jeter le sort le plus puissant qu'il pouvait jeter : Avada Kedavra. Le chaudron commençait à bouillonner. Il me demandait alors combien de temps cela prendrait pour de donner la vie. Je lui répondit qu'environ deux heures seraient préférables, ce qui était faux. Ces deux heures étaient destinées à faire diversion et c'est comme cela que j'ai pu également jeter le sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais j'ai été surpris car il m'avait vu. Alors il versa deux litres de son sang et se coupa deux doigts qu'il plongea dans le chaudron. Il jeta aussi le sort de l'Avada Kedavra à deux reprises. Lors de votre naissance, il a dit que vous étiez sa propre fille, sans faire allusion à moi.   
Nous sommes restés un moment sans parler. Rogue s'était enfoui la tête dans les mains, puis au bout de quelques minutes, je repris la parole :   
- Vous êtes un de mes pères… ,dis-je d'une voix qui ressemblait plutôt à un murmure.   
- Exactement, dit-il.   
- Vous savez, dis-je, toujours avec la même voix, pendant que je m'étais assoupie à la bibliothèque, j'ai vu exactement ce que vous venez de me dire. J'ai vu mon… Voldemort se couper un doigt, verser de son sang et je vous ai vu faire de même, mais je ne vous ai pas vu jeter les sort de l'Avada Kedavra, ni quand il s'est coupé deux autres doigt et tout le reste. J'ai aussi vu le jour, ou plutôt la nuit qui devait être celle de ma naissance. J'ai vu Voldemort qui me prenait dans ses bras et je vous ai vue qui dévoiliez votre visage.   
- Vraiment, demanda-t-il, intrigué.   
- Oui, j'ai tout vu dans les moindres détails, mais… j'aurais une question à vous poser…   
Mais quelques coups frappés à la porte de la classe virent m'interrompre. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança doucement dans la salle, une mine déconfite sur le visage et dit :   
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, Mlle Jedusor. Il semblerait que le Choixpeau magique ait fait une… petite erreur… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.   
Le professeur McGonagall me conduisait alors vers son bureau. Pendant que nous marchions, elle avait entamé une discussion à peine auditive avec le professeur Rogue.   
- Comment ça, une petite erreur ? Le Choixpeau se serait trompé de maison ? demanda le professeur Rogue.   
- Oui, en quelque sorte. Peu après le départ de Zelda, il s'en mit à s'agiter nerveusement, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore a eu du mal à le contenir. C'est après environ une demi-heure de lutte acharnée que le Choixpeau se décida à nous dire… que finalement la maison dans laquelle il avait envoyé Zelda n'était pas la bonne. Elle sera à Serpentard, je pense.   
- Il est vrai que son sang - je veux dire le sang de Vous-Savez-Qui - est très puissant. Mélangé au mien et sans oublier… le sang de vampire que Vous-Savez-Qui a décider d'ajouter…   
- Du sang de vampire? s'étonna McGonagall. Il… comment a-t-il pu ?   
- Lors d'une alliance pour la Guerre entre les sorciers issus de familles entièrement constituées de sorciers et les autres familles… les " Sang-de-Bourbe ". Salazar Serpentard avait réussit à se procurer un peu de sang de vampire alors qu'un d'eux était blessé. C'était une femme, donc elle serait comme sa… mère. Les vampires avaient préféré se ranger du côté des sorciers au sang pur donc Serpentard n'a vraiment pas eu de mal à s'en procurer. Etant donné que Vous-Savez-Qui est le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, il en a hérité, donc il a décidé de s'en servir pour créer l'être le plus puissant que le monde entier craindra.   
- C'est affreux ! Mais comment… comment empêcher que Zelda devienne ce que son père veut à tout prix qu'elle devienne ? demanda McGonagall.   
- Vous oubliez que je suis en partie son père, je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre, mais je trouverais un moyen de la mettre sous ma coupe.   
Nous étions enfin arrivés devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. La porte était grande ouverte et le professeur Dumbledore attendait devant une fenêtre ouverte. Quand il me vu arriver, son visage rayonnait, mais ses yeux gardaient une lueur grave.   
- Ah, Zelda. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée, mais il le fallait, et de toute urgence, dit-il.   
A côté de lui, le Choixpeau magique s'agitait avec une telle force que quelques unes de ses coutures avaient cédées. Il manqua même de se jeter dans les braises de la cheminée, mais le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta juste à temps.   
- Comme vous l'a sûrement dit le professeur McGonagall, le Choixpeau magique a commit une petite erreur sur le choix de votre Maison. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher, je pense qu'il pourra se calmer afin que vous puissiez le remettre sur votre tête.   
Je m'approchais lentement du bureau sur lequel le professeur Dumbledore avait posé le Choixpeau magique, encore légèrement excité, le pris lentement et le posai sur ma tête. Il continua à gesticuler encore pendant quelques secondes, mais il redevint immobile presque tout de suite après._ " Tu te demande pourquoi tant d'agitation, n'est-ce pas ? " _demanda le Choixpeau. Je lui répondais que oui, puis il me dit aussitôt après :_ " En plus de cent années de service à Poudlard, je ne me suis jamais trompé sur le choix d'une Maison. Ton origine est indistincte, c'est pour cela que mon choix à été difficile. Ton sang est mêlé, tu as un père que tout le monde redoute, un autre qui est professeur ici-même et ta " mère" en quelque sorte, un vampire, était une femme redoutable Zelda, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? " _Je mis quelques secondes à réfléchir, mais j'avais comme peur de lui dévoiler ce que j'avais pu entendre de la conversation de McGonagall et Rogue. Au bout d'environ deux minutes, je me décidais à lui avouer ce que j'avais entendu. Puis il me dit :_ " Veux-tu savoir dans quelle Maison tu vas être envoyée ? " _Je lui répondis que oui.   
- SERPENTARD ! s'écria-t-il, en faisant sursauter le professeur McGonagall.   
Rogue affichait un grand sourire et le professeur semblait déçue. Alors toute la procédure recommença. Je suivais Rogue jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard qui se trouvait dans les cachots. Il prononça le mot de passe (" Morsmordre ") que j'avais à peine entendu. Il me conduisait vers le dortoir des filles. Je montais les escaliers, poussai la porte du dortoir et vis que mes robes étaient déjà prêtes et bien pliées sur un lit. Ma valise m'attendais au bas de ce lit et je rangeais paresseusement le contenu dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face, tout comme à Gryffondor. Je m'avançais alors d'un pas lourd vers mon lit et me laissais tomber dessus. Puis des images virent se disputer dans ma tête : celle de Rogue se coupant le doigt, Voldemort poussant un cri déchirant et par-dessus tout, ma " mère " était un vampire avec une tête digne des affreux monstres que j'ai pu voir à la télévision de l'orphelinat. Mais c'est à peine à ce moment que je percutai. Rogue était mon père !   
Je me relevai brusquement avec une idée en tête : aller lui poser quelques questions. Je sortais alors de la salle commune des Serpentard quand le mur qui servait de porte s'ouvrait. Rogue se tenait juste devant moi.   
- Les autres élèves vont bientôt arriver, dit-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous pourrez assister à la cérémonie de Répartition des premières années et au banquet de début d'année.   
Puis il se mit sur le côté afin que je puisse sortir. Nous marchions dans les cachots quand je décidais de lui poser des question.   
- Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?   
- Cela dépend, me répondit-il. Que voulez-vous avoir ?   
- Je voudrais savoir beaucoup de choses à propos de mon passé. Pourquoi est-ce que mon… autre père a voulu mettre du sang de vampire dans la potion ?   
A peine eus-je fini de poser la question que le professeur Rogue s'arrêta brusquement. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers moi.   
- Vous… avez entendu la petite conversation que j'ai eu avec le professeur McGonagall ?   
Je hochai légèrement et timidement de la tête pour confirmer.   
- Dans ce cas… il n'est plus la peine de vous cacher quoi que ce soit à présent. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout vous raconter en détails, mais si vous le voulez, nous pourrions nous voir un de ces jours, je tâcherais de répondre correctement à vos questions.   
- Encore une chose, dis-je. Puisque je suis votre fille, tutoyez-moi, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.   
Il afficha un sourire, ce qui, selon moi, voulait dire qu'il était d'accord.   
Nous continuions à marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Dans le couloir, les fantômes allaient et venaient d'un air pressé. Lorsque Rogue poussa la porte de la Grande Salle, l'un d'eux traversa mon corps et ce fut comme si un seau d'eau s'était déversé à l'intérieur de moi. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à une table qui faisait face à quatre autres. Un minuscule sorcier - qui devait être professeur - était assis sur une pile de coussins et discutait avec une sorcière, qui elle aussi devait être professeur. Ayant entendu les fantômes dire que les élèves ne viendraient qu'à dix-huit heures trente, c'est à dire dans un quart d'heure, je demandais la permission à Rogue d'aller les attendre.   
Une fois dehors, Blade vint me rejoindre.   
- Ah, Blade, ça fait plaisir de te voir! dis-je tandis qu'elle venait se poser sur mon épaule. Tu connais la nouvelle ?   
- De quoi ? Que t'es finalement à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle. Je le sais déjà…   
- Oui, je vois. Ce qui m'arrange, c'est que je connais au moins une personne à Serpentard, dis-je.   
- Ah, ce Drago, il t'en a fait connaître des choses, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un air amusé.   
- Oui et on a été perturbés à cause de toi ! dis-je en tentant de lui arracher une plume, ce qui fut très difficile étant donné que les plumes de phénix étaient très résistantes.   
Les premiers élèves commençaient déjà à arriver. J'essayais de distinguer une tête familière parmi la foule, mais personne en vue. Lorsqu'un groupe de filles (particulièrement bruyantes) passa devant, je cru apercevoir Harry, mais il s'avérait que c'était une petite fille coiffée à la garçonne. Quand le nombre d'élève fut moins affluant, je commençais à croire que j'avais raté Drago et Harry, mais quand je commençais à retourner dans la Grande Salle, une voix que je connaissais m'appela. C'était Drago ! Il y avait deux gros bras qui se tenaient derrière lui. Je descendais à toute vitesse dans sa direction sans me préoccuper des personnes que je bousculais. Arrivée en face de lui je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant de me jeter dans ses bras.   
- Ca fait tellement longtemps ! m'exclamais-je.   
Mais en repensant soudainement à ce que j'avais fait alors qu'il me cherchait au Chaudron Baveur, je rejetais brusquement de ses bras.   
- Je… je suis désolée pour…   
- C'est rien, c'est déjà oublié, dit-il. J'ai au moins appris qu'il ne fallait pas te contrarier ! Tiens, je te présente Crabbe et Goyle, dit-il en me montrant les deux gros bras qui se tenaient derrière lui.   
Pendant que nous remontions vers le château, je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon réveil jusqu'à maintenant... tout sauf mes origines. Quand je lui ai demandé comment allait son père, il m'a répondu, d'un air gêné, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment, mais au fond je savais que ce qu'il venait de me dire n'était pas vrai. Puis il me demanda si j'avais déjà été répartie. Je lui dis que oui et que j'avais été envoyée à Serpentard.   
- Ah, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas suivre les traces de ton père ? dit-il.   
- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Au départ j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor mais peu après, le professeur McGonagall est venue me chercher en me disant que le Choixpeau magique s'était trompé. Quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau…   
- A McGonagall ?   
- … oui, le Choixpeau était dans tous ses états, il a même menacé de se tuer en se jetant dans les braises !   
Puis Drago éclata de rire. Ses deux compères eux aussi riaient, mais plus discrètement. Arrivés dans le Grande Salle, je vis qu'elle était déjà bien remplie. J'essayais de voir si Harry était déjà arrivé puis je le vis assit à la table des Gryffondor.   
- Alors, Potter, à ce qu'il paraît on a faillit manquer le train ! Tu étais trop occuper à dire adieu à des parents qui n'étaient pas les tiens, non ?   
- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malefoy. Et puis… Zelda ? Tu… tu es là !   
Harry venait à peine de remarquer ma présence. Il fut à la fois inquiet et content de me voir. Il me regarda pendant un petit moment et ouvra la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais le professeur McGonagall arriva derrière Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et moi pour nous dire d'aller nous asseoir à notre table. Une fois là-bas, tout le monde me regarda comme une bête curieuse, mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. J'entendais des murmures autour de moi qui disaient : " C'est elle qui a attaque Drago et son père au Chaudron Baveur l'autre jour ? Mon père était là et il a tout vu ! " ou bien " Tu as vu comment elle est proche de Drago ? Je suis sûre qu'elle essayera de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois quand on sera dans la salle commune ! ". Décidément, ces murmures me suivaient de partout !   
Quelques instants plus tard, une fois que tout le monde était assis, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent et plusieurs jeunes élèves rentrèrent en désordre.   
- Les premières années, me dit Drago, en se penchant vers moi.   
Tous devaient avoir environ dix-onze ans. Ils étaient tous intimidés, quelques-uns regardaient le ciel avec admiration, d'autres regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient perdus, mais je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais rien de Poudlard et de la magie, tout comme eux.   
Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors, un tabouret à trois pieds dans une main, le Choixpeau magique dans l'autre et une espèce de rouleau de papier sous un bras. Elle posa le tabouret devant la table des professeurs et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :   
  
_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême   
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit   
Je veux bien me manger moi-même   
Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.   
Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides   
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi   
Car à Poudlard quand je le décide,   
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.   
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête   
Le Choixpeau à toujours raison   
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête   
Pour connaître votre maison.   
Si vous allez à Gryffondor   
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,   
Les plus hardis et les plus forts   
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.   
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,   
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal   
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler   
Et leur patience est proverbiale.   
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi   
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être   
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits   
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.   
Vous finirez à Serpentard   
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,   
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards   
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.   
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant   
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein   
Tu seras entre de bonnes mains   
Car je suis un chapeau pesant ! _  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Il s'inclina profondément et s'immobilisa de nouveau.   
Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors en prenant le rouleau de parchemin qui était sous son bras.   
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle. Je commence : Albert, Mitchell !   
Un petit garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtains sorti maladroitement du rang des premières années. Il alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba aussitôt devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.   
- SERPENTARD ! cria le chapeau sans réfléchir.   
- Afgath, Sélène !   
- GRYFFONDOR !   
Plusieurs nom se succédèrent ainsi, accompagnés de tonnerres d'applaudissements provenant de la table où l'élève avait été envoyé. Lorsque Westwood, Cole fut envoyé à Serpentard, mon regard croisa celui de Harry. Il était tout souriant, mais en me voyant il m'adressa un petit signe de la main.   
Après que le dernier élève fut appelé, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :   
- Cher nouveaux et anciens élèves. C'est une joie de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année. Je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est évidemment interdite - il esquissa un petit sourire en direction de la table de Gryffondor - pour tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard n'est accessible aux élèves qu'à partir de la troisième année. Sur ce, je voudrais vous présenter une élève spéciale, j'ai nommé Zelda Jedusor !   
Drago, Crabbe et Goyle applaudirent à tout rompre, suivis de tous les autres élèves de Serpentard. Je voyais aussi Harry qui applaudissait timidement.   
- Zelda, si tu veux bien me rejoindre, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire.   
Je me levai maladroitement du banc où j'étais assise et allais rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. En passant devant la table des professeurs, je vis Rogue qui m'adressait un faible sourire. Une fois arrivée à hauteur du professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci dit :   
- Chers élèves, je vous présente Zelda Jedusor, une nouvelle élève qui rentre directement en sixième année, et à Serpentard compte tenu de ses antécédents familiaux. Je tenais à vous la présenter car elle est exceptionnelle, elle n'a pas besoin de baguette magique pour utiliser sa magie…   
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.   
- … et elle peut s'énerver n'importe quand et pour diverses raisons. Un élève ici présent pourra certainement témoigner, dit-il en se tournant vers la table des Serpentards. Je vous conseil donc de ne pas chercher la bagarre avec elle ni avec aucun autre élève d'ailleurs. Voilà Zelda, tu peux retourner à ta place, me dit-il.   
Mais toutes les bougies et autres lumières s'éteignirent soudainement. Quelques élèves regardaient autour d'eux d'un air intrigué et d'autres me regardaient, comme s'ils croyaient que c'était moi qui avais fait ce coup-là. Je me tournais vers la table des professeurs et vers le professeur Dumbledore : ils avaient tous l'air aussi confus que les élèves. Il y eu alors une grande rafale de vent et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Une silhouette s'avança dans les airs et s'arrêta au milieu de la salle : Voldemort se tenait juste devant moi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha ha ! Je vous laisse sur le suspens ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Voldemort est-il revenu pour tuer sa fille ou tout simplement pour l'inviter à un bal père-fille organisé par les méchants ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !… AH OUI ! et merci à Angélys, Mariecool et Galaad. Pour répondre à la question d'Angélys, non, il n'y aura pas de slash entre Zelda et quelqu'un d'autre… surtout pas Harry vu qu'il sort avec Cho Chang dans mon histoire et encore moins Rogue, vous l'aurez bien comprit de toute façon ! Je préfère bien développer sa relation avec Drago !   
Bon, voilà ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est pas de ma faute si les idées fusent dans ma tête ! Si vous voulez, je termine vite le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic et je la met sur fanfiction !   
  
Allez , bye ! 


	8. Le Retour de Voldemort

Salut tout le monde !!!!   
  
Oui, j'ai tardé pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre… mais voyons le bon côté des choses ! J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 9… oui, j'aurais pu le faire avant, c'est vrai… mais j'ai pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre 7 ! Bouh… c'est l'idée du sang de vampire qui vous plaît pas ? Allez, un peu de fantaisie ! C'est vrai que j'ai divagué quand j'ai écrit ça… mais je me suis rattrapée ! Dans le chapitre 9, une bonne surprise attend Zelda et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. C'est vrai qu'on s'éloigne un peu du concept de début, style " Zelda à l'école des sorciers ", mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir un peu sur Terre… Je prévoie déjà une deuxième fanfic, ou plutôt une fic, toujours sur Zelda, mais qui raconterait sa vie chez les… non, je le dis pas maintenant, sinon ça va tout gâcher… Bonne lecture !!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
8   
Le Retour De Voldemort   
  
  
Il se tenait devant moi, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais. A présent, tous les élèves poussaient des cris de terreur, tout comme Linda le jour de son sixième anniversaire, en sortant de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes et l'avait pointée sur Voldemort. Il ne restait plus aucun élève dans la salle, sauf un : Harry. Lui aussi avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée sur Voldemort. Celui-ci claqua des doigts et aussitôt, tout le monde fut comme paralysé comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il s'approcha lentement, toujours dans les airs, et commença à lever les bras. Je sentais alors ma cicatrice me faire tellement mal que je faillis tomber, mais je me ressaisissais car il n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Puis soudain, l'image d'une femme d'une étrange beauté vint s'insinuer dans ma tête en un éclair. Voldemort fut ensuite projeté en arrière comme j'avais projeté Karl, Drago et Mr Malefoy auparavant. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Voldemort fut aspiré dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il disparut et une espèce de dôme d'un bleu-violet électrique vint s'installer tout autour du domaine château qui faisait office de collège. Le dôme laisser échapper des éclairs, tel un orage, mais sans bruits. Peu après, tout le monde redevint aussi agité qu'avant mais quand les professeurs distinguèrent que Voldemort n'était plus là, ils firent rétablir l'ordre et ordonnèrent que tous les élèves retournent dans leur salle commune respective où il leur sera apporté de quoi se restaurer. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Rogue, puis il m'adressa un signe de tête comme pour dire qu'il fallait que moi aussi je retourne dans la salle commune des Serpentard.   
Le temps que le couloir se débarrasse de tous les élèves, il ne restait plus personne et je dus les parcourir seule. Arrivée dans ma salle commune, je vis que tout le monde discutait bruyamment de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago était assit dans un coin, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux acolytes. Quand il me vit arriver, il sauta de son fauteuil et se précipita vers moi.   
- Zelda, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il, avec une légère mine déconfite sur le visage.   
- Oui, ça va, il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire du mal. Viens, il faut que je te parle en privé.   
- Crabbe, Goyle, allez vous couchez, je dois parler à Zelda, dit Drago à Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient en train de s'empiffrer.   
Il partirent vers le buffet qui avait été apporté afin que les élèves se restaurent avant d'aller se coucher. Drago m'entraîna vers une porte derrière une tapisserie qui découvrait un véritable petit salon.   
- C'est mon père qui a construit cet endroit, dit-il alors que je regardais tout autour de moi. Il a jugé bon de se faire un salon à lui tout seul étant donné qu'il était issu d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur. Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ?   
- En fait, euh… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de mes origines, dis-je. Quand… Voldemort m'a créée, Rogue a aussi participé à ma fabrication. Il a mit un de ses doigts et un litre de son sang dans le chaudron qui contenait la potion de Naissance. Tu as entendu parler de la guerre entre les sorciers au sang pur et les… " Sang-de-Bourbre " ?   
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Drago, ses yeux gris fixés dans les miens   
- Donc tu sais qu'il y avait des vampire dans cette guerre, des alliés aux sorciers au sang pur ?   
Il approuva d'un signe de tête.   
- Et bien l'un d'eux, une femme, avait été blessée et Voldemort a récupéré de son sang… qu'il a ajouté à la potion de Naissance.   
Il me regarda bouche bée et sans ciller. Puis il dit :   
- Donc tu es à moitié vampire, c'est ça ? Franchement, heureusement que je te connais parce que si je l'apprends alors que je ne te connais pas…   
- Tout ça pour te dire que quand Voldemort s'est approché de moi, le visage d'une femme m'apparut en un éclair et il a été projeté hors du collège… et c'est de là qu'est né le dôme.   
- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, la femme est le vampire… ta mère ? Et tu crois qu'on peut sortir de Poudlard avec ce… dôme ?   
- J'en sais rien, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le canapé sur lequel je m'étais assise. Comme c'est moi qui l'ai créé, j'irais me risquer, on sait jamais…   
- Oui, mais comme c'est toi qui la fait, tu es comme immunisée ! Alors j'irais me risquer avec toi, dit Drago qui s'était assit à côté de moi.   
- Ben tu fais comme tu veux, dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. En tout cas, j'ai le pressentiment que Voldemort ne reviendra pas de sitôt !   
Nous étions restés là, à parler de choses et d'autres pendant quelques heures quand le calme étrange qui régnait dans la salle commune nous décida à aller se coucher. Lorsque nous nous dirigions vers les escaliers qui menaient vers nos dortoirs respectifs, Drago m'adressa un sourire en me disant bonne nuit.   
  
La nuit passa extrêmement vite, ce qui empêcha à mes cauchemars de faire leur apparition. Le lendemain, en m'habillant, je réalisais qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'école ! En fouillant dans mon armoire, je trouvais des bouteilles d'encre, des rouleaux de parchemin, des livres… mais pas de sac pour transporter toutes ces affaires! Je commençais alors à paniquer. Puis soudain, autre chose me vint en tête : je n'avais pas encore mon emploi du temps ! Je descendais alors en trombe du dortoir en espérant trouver Drago : la chance me souriait, il était en train de sortir de la salle commune.   
- Drago ! Drago attends ! criais-je, alors que tout le monde se retournait en entendant ces cris.   
Il se retourna assez vite pour me rattraper car le rat d'un élève qui traînait par là me fit trébucher.   
- Tu es là ? Pansy m'avait dit que tu étais descendue ! dit-il en me relevant. Et qu'est-ce que tu as courir comme ça ? dit-il avec un air inquiet.   
- Mes affaires… l'emploi du temps… , dis-je en haletant.   
- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !   
- Je n'ai pas mon emploi du temps ! Je ne sais pas quelles affaires prendre et je n'ai même pas de sac pour les porter !   
- Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Viens, d'abord on va déjeuner et après je te dirais tout ce qu'il faut faire.   
Et nous nous mettions en route pour la Grande Salle, mais quand une fille, qui avait l'air hautain, apparut en haut des escaliers qui nous faisaient sortir des cachot, Drago mit un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi.   
- Viens Drago, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit la fille en le tirant par la main.   
Ne pouvant lutter, Drago se laissa emporter par la fille qui le prit par la main et le ramena vers les cachots. Drago pointa la porte de la Grande Salle et cria " On se retrouve là-bas et garde-moi une place à côté de toi ! ", tandis que la fille le tirait à présent par le bras pour l'emporter dans les profondeurs des cachots.   
Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, je sentais une présence derrière moi : c'était Crabbe et Goyle.   
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandais-je.   
- C'est Drago qui nous a dit de rester avec toi au cas où il devait s'absenter, me répondit Goyle.   
Je ne comprenais pas la décision de Drago, mais peu importe. Mon ventre criait famine et je comptais bien aller déjeuner. Crabbe et Goyle me suivaient encore, mais ils allèrent s'asseoir bien loin de moi pour déjeuner. Drago arriva quelques minutes après.   
- Pff… Cette Pansy, franchement je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut, dit-il.   
- C'était Pansy Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demandais-je.   
- Elle voulait me dire que… euh… ben, en fait… elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et elle, euh…   
- Quoi, elle aussi elle veut pas qu'on soit ensemble ?   
- Oui, en quelque sorte… Tu sais, je, enfin, j'aurais cru que tu ne voudrais vraiment plus être ne serait-ce que mon amie après ce qu'il s'est passé au Chaudron Baveur . Je t'ai dit que tout était oublié, mais…   
Ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait fait percuter. Depuis que je l'avais revu au château, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je ne lui avais rien fait au Chaudron Baveur. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et c'était comme si ses yeux gris me demandaient de dire la bonne réponse.   
- Je… je crois que j'en ai voulu à ton père, et… je t'ai mis dans le même sac que lui, dis-je maladroitement.   
- Dans ce sas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que…   
Mais soudain, une voix que je cru reconnaître lança, sur un ton sarcastique :   
- Alors Malefoy, on drague ?   
- En quoi ça peut te regarder, Potter, dit Drago en se rapprochant de moi. C'est pas de ma faute si Granger ne veut pas de toi ! Et puis y a qu'à te regarder, et on comprend tout de suite…   
Harry se tenait derrière la table des Serpentard. Il regarda alternativement Drago et moi, puis s'en alla ne marmonnant quelque chose à ses deux amis.   
- Je déteste Potter, dit Drago en serrant ses points.   
- Pourquoi ? C'est la célébrité qui te fait cet effet là ?   
- …   
- Non parce que je suppose que tu es reconnu comme son ennemi juré, alors dans ce domaine tu as ta part de célébrité, dit-je, en tentant de le réconforter.   
- Peut-être, mais… depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, tout tourne autour de lui et ça, ça m'énerve. En première année, il devient attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Voldemort s'est empare du corps d'un professeur et il essaye de le tuer. En deuxième année, Voldemort est revenu sous l'apparence d'un journal intime ou je ne sais trop quoi et il a essayé de le tuer…   
- Drago, laisse tomber. Estime-toi plutôt heureux de ne pas être poursuivit par quelqu'un qui veut te tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre… J'entends ton ventre crier d'ici, alors tu ferais mieux de manger. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, tu es d'accord ?   
Puis il gratifia d'un sourire comme pour approuver.   
- Au moins, je t'ai toi et il ne pourra pas te voler à moi, dit-il à voix basse.   
- Chaud devant ! Voici les emplois du temps ! dit un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair. Drago, tu vas pas arrêter d'aborder cette pauvre fille? Tu risques de la dégoûter à force !   
Puis nous recevions chacun un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps. Je lus :   
8h30 : Métamorphose   
9h30 : Potion (cours commun avec les Gryffondor)   
10h30 : récréation   
10h45 : Histoire de la Magie   
11h30 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal   
  
13h00 : Botanique (cours commun avec les Serdaigle)   
14h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (cours commun avec les Gryffondor)   
15h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques   
16h00 : Divination   
00h00: Astronomie   
  
- Quoi ! Tout ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? s'exclama Drago en me faisant sursauter.   
Toutes la salle parue tout aussi scandalisée que lui. Mais quand les voix des élèves furent trop bruyantes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise majestueuse et prit la parole :   
- Apparemment, vous avez tous découvert vos emploi du temps, dit-il tandis que les élèves qui venaient à peine de les recevoir s'exclamaient à leur tour. Hier soir, avant que ce fâcheux incident arrive (des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle), je voulais vous annoncer que l'école fermera ses portes en plein milieu de l'année scolaire pour des raisons encore hautement confidentielle.   
Les élèves, dont moi, furent tous étonnés.   
- C'est pour cela, poursuivit le professeur Dumbledore, que vos emplois du temps sont aussi surchargés. Nous vous divulguerons bien entendu les raisons de la fermeture du collège aussitôt que les Ministère de la Magie nous l'aura autorisé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente année scolaire !   
Puis toute la salle se remit à parler bruyamment. Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé, tout un petit-déjeuner était apparut sur la table. Encore une fois, cette magie ne m'étonnait pas.   
En retournant vers la salle commune des Serpentard pour prendre nos affaires, je demandais à Drago :   
- Alors, dis-moi, comment je fais pour transporter mes affaires ?   
- Oui, et bien étant donné qu'on aura plus de cours que d'habitude… Pff… Je crois que tu devrais essayer de te faire apparaître un sac, dit-il, toujours sous l'étonnement.   
- Mais comment je fais ? demandais-je en regardant mes mains. Tu crois qu'en y pensant fort je…   
- Regarde ! dit-il subitement.   
Un jet de lumière venait de sortir de mes mains, puis une centaine de fils apparurent pour former… un sac. Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient autour de nous étaient abasourdis, ils me regardaient tous bouche bée.   
- Voici la réponse à ta question, dit Drago avec un sourire.   
Nous arrivions devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Alors que je remontais les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des filles, celle qui avait interpellé Drago me bloqua le passage.   
- Alors comme ça, on drague_ mon _Drago ?   
- Pansy Parkinson, je présume, dis-je.   
- Il t'a parlé de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas en m'abordant. En bien j'espère !   
- Oui, il m'a parlé de toi comme la fille qui n'avait pas voulu de lui. Je ne te dois aucun compte, alors si tu permets, j'aimerais bien aller me préparer pour les cours.   
- Une seconde, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique en ma direction. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, j'espère !   
- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, tu vas me défier ?   
- Exactement ! Un duel entre sorcière, ce soir, après le cours d'astronomie, et dans un des cachots, dit-elle sur un ton de défi. - D'accord, mais, attends-toi à perdre. Voldemort n'est pas mon père pour rien !   
Puis elle s'en alla en me bousculant.   
Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir prit mes livres et mes rouleaux de parchemin, je rejoignais Drago dans la salle commune.   
- J'ai vu que Pansy et toi vous avez parlé, je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit ? demanda-t-il.   
- Elle… m'a défié.   
- Quoi ?   
- " Un duel entre sorcières, ce soir, après le cours d'astronomie, et dans les cachots ", elle n'a pas l'air de savoir à qui elle a parlé, dis-je à mis-voix, tandis que nous re-passions par la porte de la salle commune.   
- Ooooh… mais c'est qu'elle as l'air d'être énervée, ma petite Zelda ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle t'a défiée ?   
- Pour toi…   
Puis je continuais à marcher sans m'être rendue compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Alors que j'arrivais en haut des escaliers qui aboutissaient dans le couloir principal, j'entendais des pas derrière moi, comme si quelqu'un courrait. Drago apparut devant moi quelques secondes après.   
- Tu… tu as bien dit que… que vous alliez faire ça pour… pour moi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.   
- Oui, exactement…   
- Non, mais qui t'a permis ? dit une voix de fille, particulièrement agaçante. Je t'ai pourtant dit que c'était_ mon _Drago !   
-_ Ton _Drago ? Il m'a pourtant dit que c'est toi qui avais rompu avec lui !   
- Zelda, calme-toi, murmura Drago à côté de moi.   
Sur le coup, je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi il m'avait dit ça, mais c'est ne regardant autour de moi, en voyant les autres élèves me pointer du doigt, que je compris qu'inconsciemment, je commençais à m'énerver : les habituels éclaires bleus-mauves parcouraient tous mes membres. Pansy avait reculé d'un pas et avait sorti sa baguette magique. Puis, soudainement, le visage de la femme qui semblait être ma mère, réapparut dans ma tête et tous les élèves poussèrent des cris affolés. Drago avait lui aussi reculé, puis après plusieurs tentatives, il me dit :   
- Zelda… tes… tes yeux ! Regarde ! dit-il en pointant du doigt un miroir.   
Je me tournais vers ce miroir et me découvrais des yeux blancs sans aucunes pupilles. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que le visage de femme que j'avais vu, se révéla être celui de ma mère, le vampire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plus envie de faire une relation entre Drago et Zelda. Si, peut-être des pitits bizoo par-ci, par-là… même pas ! J'ai plus envie. Faut me dire, si vous voulez que je continue, mais personnellement j'ai plus envie. Ou alors trouvez-moi une autre personne pour Zelda et peut-être que là… mais bon. Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 9… on approche du 10 !!!!! Je suis assez contente d'avoir tenu le coup jusque là, et ce grâce à me pitite Mokona, Tôma et Tokai !!! Bien sûr, y a aussi Angélys, MarieCool et Galaad (pardon de vous avoir oubliés -_-…).   
Bon, je vous dis tous @+ si vous voulez… et si vous voulez pas c'est pareil :p   
  
Bye !!!! 


	9. L'invitation

Voici mon 9ème chapitre ! Je suis méchante, j'avais dit qu'il allait arriver très bientôt… mais j'ai dû dire ça y'a trois mois au moins ^^; Mais j'espère que je serais pardonnée en mettant en ligne le 10ème chapitre^^ ! Ah ! Et merci à Ratonton pour sa review… très directe, mais ça fait plaisir !!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9   
  
L'Invitation   
  
  
Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue avaient maintenant dispersé toute la foule. Les cours avaient été annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait convoquée dans son bureau et ne cessait de me poser les mêmes questions.   
- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait apparaître ce dôme ? me demanda-t-il en faisant les cent pas.   
- Je n'en sais pas grand chose, répondis-je. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le soir où Voldemort est revenu, le visage d'une femme m'est apparut et… et voilà.   
- C'est vraiment tout ? Tu as seulement vu le visage d'une femme ?   
- Oui, et quand Voldemort s'est approché de moi…   
- Voldemort s'est approché de toi ? rugit Rogue qui était aussi dans le bureau. Il ne t'a rien fait, il ne t'a pas touchée ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.   
- Non, justement, il n'en a pas eu le temps, dis-je Quand il a… arrêté le temps, je suppose… il s'est approché de moi et quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, le visage de cette femme m'est apparut et Voldemort a été projeté hors du collège et c'est de là qu'est né le dôme. C'est tout ce que je sais.   
- Très bien, dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, Zelda.   
- Viens d'abord dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler, me dit Rogue à mis-voix tandis que nous passions la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.   
Alors que nous descendions aux cachots, un fantôme que je n'avais jamais vu avant apparut soudainement devant nous.   
- Alors Rogue, on profite d'une jeune enfant innocente ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur, ça ! s'écria-t-il en faisant des pirouettes dans les airs.   
- Dégage, Peeves, lança glacialement Rogue.   
- Oooh ! Mais c'est qu'on est insolent en plus ! répondit le fantôme nommé Peeves.   
Puis ce fut plus fort que moi. Je pointai instinctivement le fantôme du doigt et un minuscule éclair alla se projeter sur lui. Il poussa un petit cri et s'en alla en me maudissant.   
- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser ta magie hors des salles de cours ou sans autorisation, Zelda, dit Rogue en baissant mon bras.   
Puis nous continuions notre chemin. Arrivés dans le bureau, il me pria de m'asseoir et entama une discussion :   
- J'ai besoins de savoir pourquoi tu t'es énervée comme cela.   
- Parce que… Pansy Parkinson avait insulté Drago Malefoy, mentis-je.   
- Uniquement pour ça ? Tu as largement dépassé un stade que je te savais incapable de passer uniquement parce qu'une fille a insulté un garçon ?   
- Pour moi… ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, dis-je.   
- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? demanda Rogue.   
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… je ressens la même chose que j'ai ressentie avec Harry Potter…   
- Quelle genre de chose, demanda-t-il, intéressé.   
- Ce serait comme… un lourd secret, quelque chose qu'on a pas envie de dire mais qui nous ronge la vie. Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer mieux que ça.   
- Très bien, je vois. Tu peux retourner dans la salle commune maintenant, dit Rogue, l'air aussi pensif que Dumbledore.   
Et je sortis de son bureau. Arrivée à mis-chemin, je me rendais compte que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour affronter les regard curieux et apeurés des autres élèves. Je décidais alors d'aller dans le parc, quitte à braver les interdis.   
En poussant la porte, une douce chaleur s'introduisit dans le couloir. La couleur mauve du dôme rendait le ciel étrange, comme si nous nous trouvions dur une autre planète. Au loin, vers la gauche, je voyais plusieurs tourelles qui entouraient une espèce de stade. Curieuse, je décidais d'aller voir, mais…   
- Eh, Zelda attend !   
C'était Pansy. Elle avançait rapidement vers moi.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je.   
- Ils ont réouvert le club de duel. C'est tout de suite et dans la Grande Salle. Je suis vraiment trop impatiente de te battre alors c'est ou maintenant ou jamais, dit-elle.   
- Je te prends quand tu veux.   
Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves qui étaient présents - pratiquement tous les élèves du collège - arrêtèrent de parler et dirigèrent leurs regards sur nous. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table où une espèce de bâche bleu avec des étoiles et des lunes jaunes avait été attachée.   
- Ah ! Voici nos deux championnes ! s'exclama un homme qui devait être un professeur. Venez par ici, mesdemoiselles.   
Puis nous montions sur la table. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de ma dévisager mais je n'y prêtait aucune attention.   
- Avant de commencer, je voudrais me présenter, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Je suis Karl Lovely, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'assurerais donc ces cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, enfin, jusqu'à la fermeture du collège. Maintenant, si ces demoiselles sont prêtes, le duel peut commencer. Ah oui, encore une chose. Celle qui gagnera, gagnera par la même occasion un jeune homme nommé Drago Malefoy.   
" Ridicule ! ", pensais-je. Drago, comme prix ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce professeur, qui porte le prénom d'un garçon que je déteste, à-t-il pu penser quand il a fixé les règles du jeu? Peu importe. De toute façon, ma victoire ne faisait aucun doute.   
- Professeur… " Lovely ", j'aurais une question, dis-je.   
- Oui, je t'écoute.   
- Il suffit juste de désarmer son adversaire, ou faut-il le tuer ? demandais-je en regardant Pansy dans les yeux.   
- Euh… il… il suffit juste de… de dé… désarmer son… son adversaire, répondit le professeur, qui commençait à s'affoler, tout comme Pansy et les autres élèves.   
- Très bien, alors je n'aurais pas de mal à te battre, dis-je tout juste assez fort pour que Pansy puisse m'entendre.   
- Ca c'est ce que tu dis, dit-elle en m'adressant un faible sourire.   
Derrière le professeur Lovely, j'apercevais Drago qui tripotait maladroitement quelque chose de brillant.   
- Alors, euh… en place, s'il vous plaît.   
Pansy avait prit une étrange pose qui ne semblait pas aussi amusante aux yeux des élèves qu'aux miens.   
- Prêtes ? demanda le professeur Lovely.   
Pendant ce temps, les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall étaient arrivés et avaient prit place sur la table des professeurs.   
- Allez-y ! s'écria le professeur.   
Puis, avant que Pansy ait pu lancer son sort, je courai vers elle et pris sa baguette. Mais ce qu'il me parut étrange, c'est que j'étais arrivée vers Pansy moins d'une fraction de seconde après que je me sois lancée. Et je revenais à ma place aussi vite que j'étais partie.   
- Alors comme ça tu croyais pouvoir me battre ? dis-je avec un sourire et en lui relançant sa baguette. Tu n'as pas encore comprit qui j'étais ?   
- On dirait un vampire ! Tu te déplaces exactement comme eux ! s'écria Pansy en attrapant sa baguette.   
- Gagné ! Je suis en partie vampire, mais aussi la fille de Voldemort… et s'il te prend l'envie de vouloir encore te battre avec moi, je serais là mais je ne t'accorderais aucun répit.   
Puis je m'en allais. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi et quelques élèves s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir principal, Drago vint me rejoindre en courant.   
- Tu as vraiment du vampire en toi alors ? demanda-t-il.   
- Apparemment, dis-je, tandis que je retournais dans le parc. Qui c'est ce professeur " Lovely " ? Et c'est quoi " Défense contre les forces du Mal " ?   
- Le professeur Lovely c'est… ben c'est le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme il a dit, répondit Drago, en me suivant. Et Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est un cours qui nous apprends à nous défendre… contre les forces du Mal, tout simplement.   
- Autrement dit, contre moi, c'est ça ? demandais-je.   
- … euh… je… non, je… je ne pense pas… , dit-il, embarrassé.   
- Pff… quand les élèves auront apprit comment se défendre contre les vampires, ils vont sans doutes utiliser ces sorts contre moi, dis-je.   
- C'est à dire que… on… on a déjà apprit à se défendre contre les… les vampires…   
- Mais pourquoi tu parles comme si j'allais te manger ? Je vais rien te faire !   
- Oui, d'accord… Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'il y en ai qui s'amusent à te jeter des sorts dans les couloirs…   
- Et c'est pour ça que tu as dit à Crabbe et Goyle de me suivre de partout comme des petits chiens ? demandais-je.   
- …   
Puis nous descendions dans le parc. Au loin, la cheminée de la petite cabane d'Hagrid laissait échapper des petites volutes de fumées.   
- Tu sais, Zelda, j'ai fait des recherches chez moi et j'ai trouvé un moyen de minimiser tes pouvoirs… si tu veux, bien entendu, dit Drago.   
- … Dit toujours…   
- Voilà. En fait, c'est une pierre qui pourrait absorber la moitié de tes pouvoirs. A ce qu'il paraît, Dumbledore a eu recours à cette méthode dans le temps parce qu'il avait trop de pouvoirs et ça l'empêchait de vivre comme un sorcier normal.   
- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demandais-je tandis que Drago sortait quelque chose de sa poche.   
- Tu dois poser un doigt sur la surface de cette pierre et ça absorbera tes pouvoirs, mais avant, tu dois mesurer tes pouvoirs avec ça.   
Il me montra une espèce de boite en argent avec un compteur qui affichait " 0 " en chiffres dorés.   
- Mets ta mains dessus, dit-il.   
- C'est tout ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, c'est ce que dit le manuel en tout cas.   
Puis je m'exécutais. Le compteur du boîtier fit défiler des chiffres à toute vitesse, sans que nous puissions distinguer lesquels. Drago regardait attentivement et au bout de quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils.   
- C'est bizarre, ce devrait être fini depuis longtemps… ,dit-il.   
Puis au bout de quelques secondes… le boîtier explosa de l'intérieur et laissa échapper une petite fumée grisâtre.   
- Oulà ! C'est le Calculateur de Pouvoir le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister et tu as réussi à le faire sauter ! dit Drago. Bon, on va procéder autrement. Euh… tu pourrais essayer de canaliser tous tes pouvoirs au bout de tes mains ?   
- Je vais essayer, dis-je.   
Puis je tendis les mains devant moi. Plusieurs éclairs bleu-mauves parcoururent mes bras pour aller former une boule de pouvoir dans mes mains. Cette boule ne cessait de grossir. A présent trop grande, je dus lever les mains au ciel. Il y avait comme un vent glacial qui s'échappait de la boule ce qui faisait bouger les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. La boule grossissait à présent tellement vite qu'elle faisait l'effet d'un cyclone tellement les vents étaient puissants. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, quand la boule fut aussi grosse qu'un ballon pour géants, si ce n'est plus, elle me fut impossible à retenir et elle s'envola dans le ciel avec une immense détonation, comme si la foudre s'était abattue dans le parc du collège. Il y eu une rafale de vent tellement forte qu'elle nous projeta, Drago et moi, par terre.   
- Je n'ai… jamais vu ça ! dit Drago, par terre et les deux bras étendus. Zelda ? Tu vas bien ?   
- Je… je suis… é… pui… sée ! dis-je à mis-voix.   
J'entendais soudainement des murmures qui s'élevaient doucement. Je me relevais lentement et vis que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient sortis. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Lovely avançaient rapidement vers nous. Rogue courait à présent.   
- Zelda, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.   
- Je vais bien… mais je n'ai plus de forces…   
Puis il me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta au château, mais…   
- Severus, lâche-la.   
Une femme venait de sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs, tout comme ceux que j'avais eu quand je m'étais énervée. Quand elle approcha un peu plus, je vis qu'elle était la femme que j'avais vue dans mes deux apparitions… C'est à dire le vampire.   
Rogue me posa délicatement par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir correctement debout et manquais de tomber, mais le vampire tendit la main vers moi et ce fut comme si quelqu'un me retenait. Elle s'avança vers moi, comme si elle glissait sur l'herbe et posa sa main sur mon front.   
- Tu es ma fille, mon sang. Désormais tu m'appartiens et tu te dois de m'accompagner, dit-elle.   
- Qu'a-t-elle dit, murmura Rogue qui se tenait à côté de moi.   
- Vous n'avez pas comprit ? demandais-je.   
- Non, elle parle le langage des vampires, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'apprendre.   
- Elle a dit : _" tu es ma fille, mon sang. Désormais tu m'appartiens et tu te dois de m'accompagner "_, dis-je en essayant d'articuler le mieux que je puisse.   
- Il n'en est pas question. Tu es aussi ma fille et mon sang. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu lui reviennes. D'ailleurs je croyais qu'elle était morte.   
- N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit, vient avec moi ma fille, dit le vampire, toujours dans la même langue. Un vampire n'est mortel que s'il est gravement blessé. Ma blessure n'était rien quand Salazar a prélevé de mon sang. Cette école n'est pas digne de toi, reviens sur la terre de tes ancêtres. Tu y seras en sécurité et Voldemort n'osera pas t'approcher.   
- Non, je… je ne peux pas… , dis-je en luttant contre le pouvoir de perception du vampire. Je… dois rester…   
Mais son pouvoir était trop fort. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout et je m'écroulais quelques secondes plus tard. Tout le paysage sombra tout d'un coup dans le néant. Je sentais alors une main glacée me caresser ma joue et une voix me parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer qui c'était. Je savais juste que c'était un homme. Ce ne pouvait pas être Drago car il n'avait pas cet aspect glacial dans la voix, Dumbledore non plus et Hagrid avait la voix largement plus grave. Il ne restait plus que Rogue. Etait-ce lui ? Mais sa façon de me parler n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude, et puis ma tâche de naissance me faisait affreusement mal. Mais… cette personne serait alors…   
- VOLDEMORT ! dis-je en me redressant.   
- Calme-toi mon enfant, dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Oui, c'est moi, ton cher père. J'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir…   
- Vous… vous ne… m'aurez pas… , dis-je en peinant car Voldemort devait m'avoir jeté un sort de paralysie. Ma… mère est revenue et elle… elle…   
- " Elle " ? Elle quoi ? dit-il en serrant de plus en plus sa baguette. Elle ne risque plus de revenir. Je l'ai tuée avant de t'avoir enlevée, je devrais plutôt dire… récupérée. La pauvre, je l'ai vu se torde de douleur sous mes yeux… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse revenir. Sa blessure était pourtant assez grave.   
- Vous… mentez… Dumbledore et… et mon père… Rogue… n'auraient jamais permit… que vous reveniez… , dis-je avec de plus en plus de mal à bouger et à rester assise. Moi même, je ne vous permets pas…   
Puis une multitude d'éclairs apparurent autour de moi. Voldemort, prit de panique, recula jusqu'à en reverser la table pleine de fioles qui se dressait derrière lui. Les fioles prirent feu et s'attaquèrent au lit sur lequel j'étais couchée, mais quand je crus qu'une immense flamme allait me brûler… Je vis soudainement le visage de Rogue au dessus du mien.   
- Tu es enfin réveillée, me dit-il.   
- Co… comment ça " enfin réveillée " ? demandais-je en me relevant.   
- Einalem t'as endormie, il est donc normal que tu te réveil, dit Rogue.   
- E… " Einalem " ? demandais-je. C'est ma mère ?   
- En effet. Pourquoi ton réveil t'étonne-t-il ?   
- Parce que… j'ai… j'étais avec Voldemort avant de me réveiller. Nous étions… je ne sais pas vraiment où, mais je sais que j'étais avec lui.   
- Et que t'as-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il avec un air soudainement grave.   
- Il a dit… qu'il avait tué ma mère…   
- Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve. Dumbledore et elle se sont accordés parce qu'elle voulait rester avec toi. Mais Dumbledore a dit que si elle restait, elle terroriserait tous les élèves.   
- Où est-elle alors ? demandais-je.   
- Elle vit dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais la rejoindre quand tu seras rétablie. Qu'en dis-tu ?   
- Euh… oui… j'irais la voir. Je voudrais savoir…   
- Oui ?   
- … comment va Drago ? demandais-je.   
- Mr Malefoy… va bien, dit Rogue légèrement surpris.   
- Ah ! Très bien alors. Vous croyez que je peux sortir de…l'infirmerie, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.   
- Sans l'accord de madame Pomfresh, je doute que tu puisses…   
- Zelda ! s'écria une voix grave vers la porte. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es réveillée !   
C'était Hagrid. Il tenait une étrange boîte dans la main. Puis il s'avança vers le lit sur lequel j'étais assise et me tendit la boîte.   
- Tiens, c'est mon cadeau de Noël ! dit-il.   
- Votre cadeau de… de Noël ? Mais il n'est pas trop pour en offrir ? demandais-je.   
- Et bien, oui, nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre, mais le bal de ce soir…   
- LE VINGT-QUATRE DECEMBRE ?!! Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre ? Mais c'est impossible !   
- Et bien, étant donné que tu étais dans une espèce de coma profond pendant quatre mois…   
Puis je me laissais tomber en arrière sur mon coussin et mis mes mains sur mes yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Rogue à Hagrid, mais celui-ci s'en alla aussitôt. Quelques instant après, j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.   
- Zelda ?   
J'enlevais mes mains et vis que Drago se tenait devant mon lit, vêtu d'une étrange robe de sorcier.   
- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.   
- Bon, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je crois que je vais partir, dit Rogue tandis que Drago se rapprochait de moi.   
Puis il s'en alla. Drago prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir auprès de moi.   
- Comment tu te sens, demanda-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.   
- Bien, un peu endormie, mais ça peut aller, dis-je. Dis-moi, tu es venu me voir pendant que…   
- Oui, bien sûr. Tous les soirs, pour être franc.   
- Oh, merci ! C'est trop gentil. Autre chose…   
- Oui ?   
- … pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? demandais-je.   
- C'est ma tenue de quidditch.   
- " Quidditch " ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
- Euh… un sport de sorcier, si tu veux je dirais quelles sont les règles, mais pas maintenant, les cours reprennent, dit-il tandis qu'une cloche sonnait et qu'il se levait. Euh… tant que j'y suis, ce soir il y a le bal de Noël, tu veux bien être ma cavalière, si toute fois tu te sens mieux jusqu'à là ?   
- Euh… oui, si tu veux…   
- Merci…   
Puis il m'embrassa soudainement, mais quand la cloche s'arrêta de retentir, il dû partir en souriant.   
Environ une demie-heure plus tard, je décidais de me lever paresseusement pour aller m'habiller et sortir voir ma mère. Dehors, la neige tombait et il faisait vraiment froid. Le lac était gelé et de petites créatures protestaient contre le froid. Derrière un arbre de la Forêt Interdite je vis une silhouette, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Je me dirigeais alors vers cet arbre. Arrivée au pied de celui-ci, je ne vis personne, mais une odeur étrange régnait autour des autres arbres.   
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda une voix féminine derrière moi.   
Je compris alors que c'était ma mère.   
- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demandais-je sans le retourner. Pour m'avoir endormie ?   
- Exactement…   
Puis j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait sauté sur l'herbe. Je me retournais et me retrouvais devant ma mère. Ses yeux, normalement blancs, avaient maintenant, et uniquement, une pupille noire.   
- C'est étrange les yeux verts que tu as, dit-elle. Pourtant ni Voldemort, ni Rogue et ni moi n'avons les yeux verts…   
- Je ne sais pas non plus, dis-je. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?   
- J'ai senti d'étranges ondes chez le garçon blond qui était avec toi dans le parc, il y a quatre mois, dit-elle. - Drago ? Et quel genre d'"ondes " ? demandais-je.   
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai ressenti la peur, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose ou même quelqu'un… Depuis que je t'ai endormie, j'ai essayé de le voir pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait, mais le féroce appétit de ses deux acolytes m'empêchait d'y arriver. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, parler avec Rogue. Cet homme ressemblait beaucoup à ton ami… Drago…   
- Oui, c'est son père, et tu as pu entendre ce qu'il disait ? demandais-je.   
- Hum… à peu près, oui. J'ai entendu les mots : " échappé ", " manoir ", " Potter ", " amitié " et… et " Miss Jedusor ".   
- Vraiment ? Qu'aurait-il fait pour que son père débarque au collège ?   
- Je ne sais pas, mais après Rogue est parti voir Drago et lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a inquiété, et…   
- … et ?   
- Et après Drago a parlé avec un garçon brun avec des lunettes qui lui aussi dégage d'étranges ondes.   
- Harry, murmurais-je. Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de tirer tout ça au clair, et puis je dois me préparer, ce soir il y a le bal de Noël !   
- Ah bon ? Tu y vas ? Et avec qui ?   
- … Drago justement !   
- Ah… , dit Einalem, apparemment surprise.   
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà !!! J'ai plus grand chose à dire, sauf que le dixième chapitre est juste derrière et c'est une promesse !!! 


	10. Le Bal de Noël

Donc, comme promis, voici le dixième chapitre… je vous laisse lire, après je vous dirais mes impressions^^ !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
10   
  
Le Bal de Noël   
  
  
Puis je me dirigeais vers le château. A l'intérieur, il se répandait une bonne odeur de rôti et autres mets que j'étais sûre de retrouver le soir, au banquet de Noël.   
Arrivée dans la salle commune, je vis qu'elle était déserte. Il n'y avait personne, même pas Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient habitués à se goinfrer quand la salle était vide. Mais, à mis chemin du dortoir des filles, je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié le paquet qu'Hagrid m'avait offert à l'infirmerie. Alors je me mettais en route, mais soudain, la cloche qui annonçait la reprise ou la fin des cours retentie et les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloirs. Je ne savais pas quel jour nous étions, ni quelle heure, mais quand je vis Crabbe et Goyle rentrer dans la salle commune, je compris qu'il était midi. Cependant, ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'est que Drago ne soit pas avec eux.   
- Eh, où est Drago, leur demandais-je.   
- Ben il est parti te voir, répondit Goyle. Il nous a dit qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas manger !   
- Donc il est à m'infirmerie, murmurais-je.   
- Quoi ? demanda Crabbe.   
- Non, rien. Je vais le rejoindre et si jamais il arrive ici avant moi, dites-lui de m'attendre ! dis-je en m'éloignant vers l'infirmerie.   
Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour éviter le sort que Pansy Parkinson m'avait jeté.   
- Alors le vampire ? On est enfin réveillée ? dit-elle en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Et tu cherches encore Drago ? Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il t'invite au bal de ce soir ? Rêve pas ma pauvre, il ne s'intéresse pas à toi…   
- Ca suffit, Pansy, dit la voix de Drago derrière moi.   
Puis il fit exprès de glisser sa main dans la mienne pour faire davantage enrager Pansy.   
- Joue le jeu, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Zelda et moi, on sort ensemble depuis… bien longtemps avant que tu la connaisses.   
- Ah ouais ? Et toi, comment tu l'as connue ? Tu sortais avec elle pendant que tu sortais avec moi ?   
Puis elle commença à sangloter. Heureusement que le couloir était vide car elle m'aurait fait honte devant tout le monde.   
- Drago, comment a-tu pu me faire ça… à moi… moi la fille que tu as aimé autrefois…   
Je sentis les doigts de Drago se resserrer. Pansy s'approcha de lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait encore plus.   
- Drago, quitte-la, je t'en supplies… fait ça pour moi…   
- N… non, je… Pansy… , dit balbutia-t-il en me regardant. Non, désolé je ne peux pas…   
- ALORS JE LA TUERAIS ! s'écria-t-elle avec une voix inquiétante.   
Puis elle se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber à terre. Ses yeux étaient devenus tout noirs, ses doigts étaient devenus pointus. Son corps en général était complètement différent, on aurait dit un monstre. Elle leva la main sur moi, mais avant qu'elle ait pu le moindre geste, elle fut projeté conte un mur, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Quelque instants après, ma mère fit irruption dans le couloir et prononça une incantation qui fit exploser le corps monstrueux de Pansy. Par contre, son véritable corps demeura intacte et allongé sur le ventre. Drago se précipita vers elle et tenta de la réveiller, mais ce ne fut que quand ma mère lui insuffla quelque chose qu'elle daigna ouvrir les yeux.   
- Que… s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.   
- Vous avez été possédée par un démon de la discorde, dit ma mère.   
- Un… démon de la discorde ? demanda Pansy.   
- Oui, un démon qui, une fois dans le corps de la personne choisie, se nourrit de la jalousie ou de la haine de cette personne. Quand il réussit à en posséder une, il ne la quitte pas jusqu'à ce que celle qui la rendait jalouse ou qu'elle haïssait meure. N'avez-vous pas été jalouse des relations qu'entretenait Drago avec ma fille ? demanda ma mère.   
Pansy tourna la tête et rougit légèrement.   
- Je… je ne pensait pas que j'étais jalouse à ce point, marmonna-t-elle.   
- Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici et d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger, dit ma mère. De mon côté, je vais informer le professeur Dumbledore de ce qu'il vient de se passer.   
Puis elle s'en alla en courant… façon vampire !   
Je me proposais alors pour accompagner Pansy dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fois arrivée dans les dortoirs, je l'aidais à l'allonger sur le lit mais avant de partir, elle me retint par le bras et me dit à mis-voix :   
- Un jour, j'ai entendu le père de Drago parler au mien. Il avait dit qu'il vous avait aperçus en train de vous embrasser sur un balcon… Peu après, ce fameux démon fit son apparition devant moi sous l'aspect d'un magnifique jeune homme… Ensuite il m'a séduite et m'as forcée à avaler une espèce pilule qui pourrait me faire oublier ce que j'avais entendu. Etant donné que j'étais trop énervée pour refuser quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu me fait oublier ça… j'ai pris la pilule et il s'insinua en moi… c'était comme une invitation pour lui… une porte ouverte…   
Puis elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je redescendais en direction de la Grande Salle que je croisai Harry.   
- Salut ! dit-il en me regardant à peine.   
- Salut ! répondis-je. Sinon, ça va mieux depuis… enfin…   
- Euh… Oui ! Je n'ai plus rien de… euh…   
Puis il s'interrompit pour écouter son amie lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui répondit quelque chose que je ne compris pas très bien : je ne saisis que les mots " demande " et " jamais ". puis, en hésitant, il s'approcha de moi et me demanda si je n'avais pas quelques minutes à lui accorder. Je lui répondais que je devais rejoindre Drago dans la Grande Salle et que s'il voulait, nous pourrions nous voir après. Il me répondit qu'il était d'accord et me donna rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque. Puis il s'en alla dans les étages.   
En m'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, je vis que la Grande Salle avait été entièrement décorée avec des sapins recouverts de boules, de guirlandes et je d'espèces de stalactites de glace. Comme il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle, Drago nous avait prit les meilleures places. Quand je vint m'asseoir à côté de lui, je vis que son assiette était vide.   
- Tu as déjà fini de manger ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant.   
- Non, je t'ai seulement attendue, dit-il en se servant. Comment va Pansy ?   
- Elle va bien, elle s'est endormie tout de suite après qu'elle se soit couchée.   
- Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?   
- Euh… si, je te raconterais après…   
Puis nous nous mettions à manger. Après de ce copieux repas, je lui dit que je devais faire quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Puis, après qu'il soit parti, je m'y précipitai.   
Harry était seul, assit au fond de la salle sombre. Je m'approchais de lui et m'assis à sa table.   
- Que voulais-tu me dire ? demandais-je.   
- Euh… ben, euh… tu, tu sais que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer quand… quand j'étais petit…   
- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de me parler comme si j'allais tous vous manger ? demandais-je légèrement énervée.   
- Non, mais t'es à moitié vampire, alors c'est normal qu'on ait peur de toi ! En plus y a ta mère qui vit dans la Forêt Interdite !   
- Oui, mais à la limite, ma mère ne devrait pas poser de problèmes étant donné qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller dans la Forêt Interdite… bon alors ? demandais-je.   
- Oui, donc, euh… voilà. Je t'avais donc dit que Voldemort avait essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé. Et bien, depuis qu'il m'a lancé le sort de l'Avada Kedavra, je perçois tout ses meurtres dans mes rêves… Et je ne suis pas le seul…   
- Vraiment ? Qui est l'autre alors ? demandais-je.   
- Eh ben, c'est… Drago… et personne ne le sait… sauf nous.   
- Quoi? Vraiment? Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit lui-même ?   
- Parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas… Il m'a demandé de te le dire parce qu'il avait peur de ta réaction.   
- Mais, je croyais que Drago et toi vous ne vous entendiez pas ?   
- Ben en fait, pendant les vacances, bien avant qu'il ne te rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il est venu me voir chez mon oncle et ma tante, il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il se passait. Donc ça fait que je me suis enfui de chez moi parce que, comme je vis chez des Moldus, c'était pas évident pour eux de voir débarquer un autre sorcier. Ensuite, on a couru dans toute la ville et… et il a proposé de m'emmener chez lui…   
- Parce qu'entre temps vous êtes devenus amis ? demandais-je.   
- En quelque sorte, oui, dit la voix de Drago derrière nous.   
Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi et continua l'histoire.   
- Donc, ensuite je lui ai proposé une chambre chez nous puisque mon père s'était absenté pendant quelques jours.   
- Et ta mère ? demandais-je. Comment a-t-elle réagit ?   
- Eh bien… elle ne déteste pas vraiment Harry, mais elle préfère approuver mon père plutôt que le contrarier. Donc, je disais que j'avais en quelque sorte invité Harry, mais, alors qu'on rentrait chez moi, j'ai entendu des gens du Ministère de la magie dire que mon père allait rentrer plus tôt, alors Harry est parti au Chaudron Baveur. Et quelques jours après, je te rencontrais sur le Chemin de Traverse.   
- Oui et moi aussi, dit Harry. Mais ça m'a fait vraiment drôle de voir Hagrid, la famille Malefoy et toi Zelda. Seulement, ce qui m'a fait le plus bizarre, c'est cette sensation quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. Ma cicatrice m'a fait tellement mal !   
- Eh ! Chut au fond ! cria soudainement la bibliothécaire.   
Drago, Harry et moi dissimulèrent un rire.   
- Harry, vous avez fini ? demanda une fille qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi.   
- Euh, oui Cho, j'arrive tout de suite, dit Harry. Attends, je te présente Zelda.   
Je me levai.   
- Zelda, voici Cho Chang, ma petite amie.   
- Bonjour, enchantée de te connaître, dit Cho. Vous venez au bal de ce soir Drago et toi ?   
- Euh… oui… je crois, dis-je en regardant Drago qui me gratifia d'un sourire comme pour confirmer.   
- Bon, eh bien à ce soir alors ! dit Cho. Et si tu as des difficultés pour te préparer Zelda, préviens-moi par hibou ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une robe suffisamment belle que tu pourrais porter ce soir…   
- Elle veut être styliste pour sorcières, chuchota Harry avec un petit rire.   
Puis ils s'en allèrent. Drago et moi, quant à nous, sortions quelques secondes après. Harry et Cho montaient les escaliers main dans la main. Un fille de Serpentard passa devant nous à petits pas pressés en marmonnant qu'elle devait aller se préparer pour le bal qui allait avoir lieu dans deux ou trois heures.   
- On devrait y aller nous aussi, dit Drago. Ma mère m'a acheté une robe particulièrement difficile à mettre, alors je ne voudrais pas perdre du temps.   
- Très bien ! Quant à moi… je n'ai pas de robe à me mettre alors je crois que je vais faire appel à Cho !   
Puis nous retournions dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Là-bas, tous les garçons discutaient bruyamment de tout sauf du bal. Ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier en tout cas. Les rares filles que nous croisions couraient dans tous les sens en bousculant les autres, à moitié coiffées. Je montais alors dans le dortoir. Les filles étaient en train de s'habiller et discutaient de garçons qui les avaient invitées.   
- Oh, le mien il n'est ni laid, ni beau. Il est tout juste au milieu, dit une fille qui était en train de se coiffer devant un miroir.   
- Vraiment ? Ah non, le mien il faut obligatoirement qu'il soit séduisant, qu'il danse bien et qu'il sache tenir une conversation, parce que sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup de sortir avec lui, dit la une autre fille qui était dans la salle de bain.   
- Ah ! Salut Zelda ! dit une fille qui venait de s'apercevoir que j'étais entrée. Tu va au bal de ce soir ?   
- Euh… oui ! dis-je maladroitement.   
- Ah bon ? Donc ce serait avec Drago puisqu'il a dit à une cinquième année qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, dit-elle.   
- Euh, oui, c'est ça…   
- Tu es vraiment chanceuse parce que lui au moins il est gentil, séduisant, il sait tenir une conversation - même si ce n'est que pour se vanter - et il sait danser d'après ce que m'a dit Pansy, dit celle qui était dans la salle de bain.   
- Ah oui, comment va-t-elle au fait ? demandais-je.   
- Mieux, sa fièvre est passée. C'est étrange qu'elle soit tombée malade aussi soudainement. C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu pâle ces dernier temps. Oups, pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter, je pense pas qu'on se connaisse. Je m'appelle Mélinda Brown, dit la fille qui m'avait aperçue quand j'étais rentrée. Voici Jessy Hoover, dit-elle en me montrant la fille qui se coiffait, et voici Miranda Blake, dit-elle en me montrant la fille qui était dans la salle de bain. Si tu as des petits problèmes pour te préparer, tu peux nous demander !   
- Euh… non, ça ira, merci ! dis-je.   
Puis j'allais sur mon lit pour écrire une lettre à Cho pour m'aider à me préparer. Je pris alors un bout de parchemin, un plume, la trempai dans l'encre et commençai à écrire :   
  
_Salut Cho c'est Zelda !   
Je t'écris pour t'appeler au secours ! Je n'ai pas de robe et je ne vais certainement pas me présenter au bal en uniforme… tu pourrais m'aider ?   
J'attends ta réponse avec impatience !   
Zelda. _  
  
Puis soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvra à la volée : Blade venait d'entrer dans la chambre sous les yeux ébahis des autres filles.   
- Salut ! Ca fait longtemps ! dit Blade.   
- Oui, en effet. Dis-moi, tu pourrais donner ça à une fille de Poufsouffle qui s'appelle Cho Chang s'il te…   
Mais elle était déjà partie avec la lettre que j'avais écrite. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une réponse. Celle-ci disait :   
  
_Chère Zelda,   
Je t'aiderais avec plaisir, mais pour cela il faut que tu me rejoignes dans la première salle de classe après la bibliothèque dans cinq minutes.   
A tout à l'heure si tu veux ! _  
  
Alors je renvoyais une lettre pour confirmer. Les filles étaient restée bouches bées. Puis Miranda prit la parole :   
- Tu… tu as un phénix ?   
- Oui, c'est un héritage de mon père, dis-je.   
- Vraiment ? Tu en as de la chance ! dit Jessy, émerveillée. C'est très rare à ce qu'il paraît !   
- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire. J'ai été enchantée de vous connaître.   
Puis je sortais. La salle commune était maintenant déserte. Il ne restait plus que des chats qui dormaient profondément devant le feu de la cheminée. En sortant de la salle commune, un fantôme me traversa le corps et je fus parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et repris ma route en direction de la salle de classe. Arrivée là-bas, Cho n'y était pas, mais elle ne se fit pas attendre.   
- Salut, tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.   
- Non, je viens à peine d'arriver, dis-je avec un sourire.   
Elle avait apporté un gros sac d'où des bouts de tissus pendaient. Elle le posa sur une table et alla fermer la porte à clef. Elle se saisit alors de sa baguette et tendit en grand tissu blanc d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.   
- Alors, tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Euh, oui bien sûr ! dis-je, un peu inquiète.   
- Très bien, alors je vais prendre tes mesures et après tu choisiras des models de robes et de tissus qui te plaisent. Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire ensuite.   
Elle sortit alors un grand ruban argenté de sa poche et le tapota du bout de sa baguette magique. Le ruban s'agita tout seul et commença à prendre mes mesures. Pendant ce temps, Cho sortait des multitudes de tissus et d'espèces de catalogues de son sac. Elle les disposa sur plusieurs tables afin que je puisse choisir. Ayant achevé sa tâche, le ruban s'immobilisa soudainement et retomba par terre.   
- Alors, tu as choisi la robe que tu voulais ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste, la baguette serrée contre elle.   
- Je… elles sont toutes vraiment magnifiques, mais… je n'arrive pas à me décider…   
- Et pour le tissu ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Le vert, pourquoi ?   
- Dans ce cas, il me faudra trouver un tissu vert… et qu'il s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux. Alors… non, pas celui-là… trop clair, un autre…   
Puis elle marmonna comme cela pendant environ dix minutes. Elle poussa alors un cri de joie quelques minutes plus tard.   
- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle. Tiens, va essayer ça avec ça derrière le rideau.   
Elle me tendit alors une robe d'un magnifique vert émeraude brodé de motifs argentés, ainsi qu'une espèce de long par-dessus vert foncé et également brodé de motifs argentés. Je me dirigeai vers le rideau. J'avais du mal à enfiler cette robe car je n'en avait pas l'habitude. C'est quand elle me vit me débattre derrière le rideau que Cho vint à ma rescousse. Elle m'aida à enfiler la robe et à la fermer. Elle était parfaitement à ma taille. Quand je me tournais vers Cho, elle fut tellement émerveillée qu'elle fit apparaître un miroir pour que je puisse me voir. La robe était tellement belle qu'elle en était indescriptible.   
- Zelda tu es… , commença Cho.   
Mais un cri venait de retentir à l'étage.   
- Oulà ! Rusard vient de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ! dit Cho. Si ta robe te plaît, je suppose qu'on retourne dans nos salles communes avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus…   
Je lui accordais un signe de tête pour approuver. Je me changeais en vitesse et elle décrocha le rideau avec sa baguette magique et rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac. De mon côté, je pris la robe que je cachais sous mon uniforme.   
- Bon, ben à ce soir Zelda ! dit Cho à mis-voix.   
Puis elle s'en alla vers les étages pendant que je descendais vers les cachots.   
Une fois dans la salle commune, quelques garçon étaient déjà habillés et discutaient bruyamment devant le feu de cheminée. Fort heureusement, aucun d'eux ne remarqua ma présence, alors je me dirigeai discrètement vers le dortoir des filles. Miranda, Jessy et Mélinda étaient toutes trois assises sur leurs lits respectifs et discutaient à voix basse tout en se coiffant.   
- Zelda, où étais-tu passée ? demanda Jessy en sautant du lit. On croyait que tu voulais pas te préparer !   
- Si, si. Je suis juste allée prendre ma robe avec une amie, dis-je.   
- Ah, dans ce cas… Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour la coiffure, je t'aiderais avec plaisir, dit-elle.   
- Oui, je pense que je vais avoir grand besoin d'aide !   
Alors elle me dit de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Miranda et Mélinda étaient derrière nous et commentaient ce que faisait Jessy entreprenait. Je sentais mes cheveux qui se faisaient tirer en haut, puis en bas, et quelques instant plus tard, Jessy les lâcha, découragée, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.   
- J'y arrive pas ! Ils sont trop longs ! Ca ne te dérange pas si quelqu'un d'autre le fait ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Non, pas du tout !   
- Bon, j'y vais, dit Miranda. Et si je faisais un palmier ?   
- Réfléchi un peu, ils sont trop longs, dit Mélinda.   
- Ben on fait quoi alors ?   
- Hum… attends, laisse-moi faire, dit Mélinda. On va le faire, ce palmier, mais à ma façon.   
Puis, pendant qu'elle me coiffait, la porte s'ouvrit. Pansy Parkinson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un paquet dans les mains. Quand elle me vit, elle afficha un grand sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu.   
- Salut Zelda ! Ca va ?   
- Oui, moi ça va, mais toi ?   
- Très bien, merci, dit-t-elle en rougissant. Tu vas au bal avec Drago ?   
- Oui… mais je sais pas si je vais rester longtemps, je garde un très mauvais souvenir de ce genre de fête, dis-je.   
- Pourquoi ? demanda Mélinda. Aucun garçon ne t'a invitée à danser ?   
- Non, c'est pas ça, bien au contraire. C'est l'ambiance que je n'aime pas. La musique qu'il y a en général. Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, Linda la… mijaurée de service, elle n'arrêtait pas de danser comme une folle et de provoquer les garçons… pff… c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fêtes en général.   
- Oui, mais tu étais chez les moldus ! dit Jessy. Maintenant que tu sais que tu es une sorcière, tout est différent ! Désormais, c'est toi qui provoquera les garçons en dansant comme une folle, tu verras !   
- Non, je n'y tiens pas, dis-je tandis que nous pouffions de rire.   
- Non, mais ce que je voulais dire par là, dit Jessy, c'est que comme tu es probablement la sorcière la plus puissante du collège - et même du monde, qui sait -, eh bien maintenant tout le monde préfère être gentil avec toi. Tout tourne autour de toi, tu tiens les rênes, en quelque sorte.   
- Oui… surtout avec les parents que j'ai ! dis-je, ce qui fit rire les filles.   
- Une mère vampire et un père expert en magie noire… quel mélange ! dit Miranda.   
Pendant ce temps, Mélinda avait fini de me coiffer.   
- Voilà ! J'ai fini ! Va te regarder et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.   
Je me dirigeai alors vers le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient tressés et enroulés autour d'une espèce de chignon qui se terminait en palmier. Elle m'avait même laissé deux mèches de chaque côté.   
- Alors ? Ca te plaît ? J'espère que oui parce qu'on a plus le temps pour faire autre chose.   
- Oui, oui, c'est parfait ! Merci Mélinda !   
- Allez, on s'active les filles ! dit Miranda en claquant des mains. Faut s'habiller maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'une demie heure ! Et je vous parle pas du maquillage… heureusement que j'ai pensé à envoyé une lettre à ma mère lui demandant de me l'envoyer parce que sinon… je ne sais pas comment se serait passé mon premier baiser…   
- Mais vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! m'exclamais-je.   
- Oh, tu peux parler, toi ! Combien de fois vous vous êtes embrassés Drago et toi, hein ? dit Jessy en riant.   
- Euh… je… mais comment tu le sais en fait ? demandais-je en rougissant.   
- Excuse-moi, Zelda, mais c'est moi qui leur ai dit, dit Pansy.   
- Ah, mais ce n'est pas grave, dis-je. Bon, je vais m'habiller !   
Alors j'allai dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que toutes les filles soient habillées, coiffées et maquillées, et après m'avoir fait des éloges sur la robe que je portais, nous descendions dans la salle commune où tout le monde s'était rassemblé et où des couples s'étaient formés. Drago attendait, assit dans un fauteuil. Il paraissait tendu. Je m'approchais alors de lui.   
- Drago, tu es prêt ? demandais-je.   
- Ze… Zelda, tu… tu es… , balbutia-t-il.   
- Si c'est pour dire tout ce que m'ont dit les autres, tu peux garder ta salive pour autre chose, dis-je en riant.   
- Bon, ben… on y va alors ?   
Puis il me tendit son bras que je pris timidement. Arrivés dans la Grande salle, je vis que toutes les tables et chaises avaient été enlevées - sauf celle des professeurs - pour faire place à une estrade placée contre un mur et à plusieurs petites tables circulaires qui ne pouvaient accueillir seulement quatre personne. Tous les élèves s'avancèrent alors vers les tables où ils s'assirent. Drago et moi faisions de même, rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par Crabbe et Goyle. Mais les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser place aux professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Lovely et à deux autres professeurs que j'avais déjà vu mais que je ne connaissais pas. Hagrid arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança alors au milieu de la piste et prit la parole.   
- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au bal de Noël, dit-il, suivit des applaudissements des élèves. Nous avons décidé de vous faire ce cadeau de fin d'année, en quelque sorte, car nous savons que ces quatre derniers mois furent extrêmement chargées en ce qui concerne vos cours. Maintenant que le Conseil d'Administration du collège nous a accordé de vous dire pourquoi l'établissement doit fermer, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, je vous expliquerais tout. Maintenant, dansez et amusez vous !   
Puis un groupe de sorcières vêtues de robes à couleurs criardes se précipita sur la scène. Chaque sorcière prit un instrument et commença à jouer une espèce de jazz plutôt lent. Drago se leva alors et me tendit sa main : il m'invitait à danser. Je me levais maladroitement et pris sa main, mais dus lui avouer que je ne savais pas danser.   
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Les pas sont simples, dit-il en souriant. Viens !   
Une grande partie des élèves étaient déjà sur la piste. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall valsaient au milieu de la piste et tournaient autour des élèves. Rogue, par contre, s'était contenté de les regarder. Le professeur Lovely avait invité une sorcière - un professeur sans doute - que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Drago et moi nous étions également avancés jusqu'au milieu de la piste, mais un éclair retentit et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment comme quand Voldemort était apparu au début de l'année scolaire. Je fus alors prise d'une crise de douleur comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Je pris alors le bras de Drago qui commençait à s'affoler en me demandant ce qu'il se passait.   
- J'en sais rien… mais j'ai mal… , dis-je.   
Je vis alors Rogue qui accouru vers moi. Les élèves s'étaient tous retournée vers nous pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Rogue me prit alors dans ses bras.   
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Zelda, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?   
- Je n'en sais rien ! dis-je avec une voix de plus en plus faible. Mon corps… tout mon corps me brûle… de l'intérieur…   
  
  
  
  
Bon, déjà, j'aime pas trop le titre que j'ai donné à ce chapitre, je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi ^^; ! Dans le passage où Zelda doit essayer sa robe de bal (beurk, ça fait trop Cendrillon !!!), j'ai essayé de faire retranscrire son… " non féminisme ", en quelque sorte, mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi, à vous de me dire !!!   
Bon, je pense que c'est tout. J'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 11 (ouah !!! Déjà 11 !!), mais il avance bien. Il faut dire que j'ai mis du temps à reprendre l'écriture. J'étais en plein Final Fantasy VIII, mais je préfère écrire, c'est mieux ^^, bien que FF soit génial ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et voilà !! 


End file.
